


No Love Potion Needed When You Got a Body Like That, Witch!

by LebreTim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And End Up Making Eveyone Gay, Cause I Get Carried Away, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I'll tag as I go, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Romance, a tiny bit of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim
Summary: As wizards teenagers, there are some things in life that Tim and Conner cannot escape: magic, crazy friends and oh! Of course, falling for each other.Or: A Hogwarts!AU where they meet, get together and fall in love... But not really in this order.





	1. Someone TODD Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you get to the story there are a few things I would like to say:  
> The title of the story makes no sense.  
> English is not my first language but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to understand at least a bit of it.  
> Conner and Clark are brothers.  
> This chapter shows Conner's point of view, the next one will show Tim's, then it'll be Conner's turn then Tim's until the end of the story, I think.  
> I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter as I used to be before so I had to make lots of research, I hope things make sense.  
> Enjoy!

When Clark first told Conner that he was going to teach at another school the teenager nodded his head, said: don’t forget to send me an owl when you get there and went back to mind his own business.

Or at least he tried because as soon as he turned his back to Clark he heard the man say: “Not so fast Conner. You’re coming with me.”

The teen faced his brother once more and blinked a couple of times. “No thanks,” He said very slowly and then completed with a big smile: “I guess I’ll pass this time.”

He turned to leave again and even managed to put his hand on the doorknob before Clark called his name. Conner sighed then looked at the man who nodded his head to the chair placed across from him.

The teen crossed the underlit room as if he was about to face the most boring talk ever – which wasn’t completely untrue because Clark always found a way to overcome himself - and plopped down in the chair. 

Conner stared at the dark wood of Clark’s desk feeling determined to give the man the silence treatment. Maybe if he was persistent enough he could make him give up his decision. Hell, if he lasted long he probably could get that new broom he was dying to have for Christmas.

The very good idea – Conner refused to have any idea that wasn’t brilliant – sadly didn’t last because as soon as his brother opened his mouth the teen interrupted him: “This is so not fair Clark! I got a life here. You can’t just take me away like I’m your damn owl or wand”. He crossed his arms and shot an angry look at the man.

There was a short period of silence as the teen’s words sunk in. “I honestly thought you would like the change”. He calmly explained. Saint Clark would never raise his voice. “You’re always saying how much you hate to attend a single-sex school.”

Conner huffed before leaning on the table. “You mean to tell me that you’re only doing this for me? Awesome!” He slammed his hands into the wood surface. “The problem is solved. I say we stay.”

So maybe Conner did find it weird that there weren’t any girls in Durmstrang in the beginning. But like everyone else he adapted. Not that he was going to tell Clark about his romantic life. He already had problems enough without his brother trying to give him “The Talk.”

“I must admit that there are some other reasons for my decision,” said Clark. It might have been the dimly lit room but for a moment Conner swore he saw the man’s cheeks redden. But soon it was replaced by a pleading expression. “What if we go, you stay for a month and if you don’t like it you can come back?”

The teen kept in silence. It was important to give the vibe that he was in very deep thought. He let out a heavy sigh. “Ok”. Clark’s face lightened up. “But… I want that new Nimbus for Christmas.”

It was the man’s turn to sigh. Conner could understand it, the broom wasn’t exactly cheap. He almost felt sorry for his brother. Almost.

“I agree” he finally said. “But you have to stay until Christmas.”

Well, three more months wouldn’t kill him, right? “Deal.”

“Perfect! I’ll make the arrangements.” Clark announced with a giant smile.

“Yeah, whatever.” The teen stood up and started to make his way to the door. “Now I have to tell all of my friends that their favorite person is going away.” He stopped by the door. “I hope you’re proud of yourself Clark.”

Before he could close the door after him Conner heard the man laughing and pictured him shaking his head from side to side in amusement.

The teen shrugged. At least he was getting that broom.

OOOOO

Conner really felt bad for leaving his friends behind. Even though none of them shed any tear in front of him he knew that deep down they had to be devastated when his fourth year at Durmstrang came to an end.

Summer was nice. He played Quidditch, visited some friends, played more Quidditch, went to a few places and watched some Quidditch games. The teen was trying not to think much about the school exchange but with Ma constantly asking how he was feeling about it he was always failing.

Soon summer ended and he found himself on platform 9¾ at King Cross Station surrounded by a crowd of people and their loud voices. Being quite tall for his age Conner had no problems to follow Clark into the train where he made his disappearing act. He really didn’t want to look like a lost puppy following his brother’s every move.

The ride was spent with some older guys he had never seen before but it was easy to forget that little detail since Quidditch turned out to be the main topic.

When the Hogwarts Express stopped Conner was among the last ones to get out and walked to where a tall guy was calling all the first years. Clark had assured him that he would not be sorted with the kids but his brother might have said that just so he wouldn’t back off.

“Hey. Is everything fine?”

Speak of the devil.

“Clark, what are you doing?” the teen whisper-shouted while looking around frenetically. “I don’t want anyone thinking we’re related.”

The teacher rolled his eyes. “You do know that we have the same surname, right?”

Damn. Conner had forgotten about that.

Sighing, he tried to explain: “I just don’t want to look like a fifteen-years-old baby. Do you see anyone asking these kids if they’re fine?”

Clark took his sweet time to glance over the first years as to make sure Conner’s statement was right before he shrugged his shoulders. “If you insist.” He turned to leave but seemed to change his mind as he looked at Conner with a teasing smile. “Just try not to fall into the lake.”

The teen opened his mouth to say something like: _yeah, whatever _but stopped when Clark’s words sunk in. “Wait! What lake?” His brother was already walking away though. “Clark! Come back here.”__

OOOOO

_That lake,_ he bitterly thought as the boat he was in with three kids rocked slightly.

“I’ve read about that lake once. It seems that a bunch of scary creatures live here.” One of the first years said. _What a great time to be sharing that information brat, _Conner thought indignantly.__

“Tt. As if they could scare me.” another one answered boldly.

Conner lost track of conversation after that. He was too busy looking around checking if there weren’t any creatures peeking at him. Being the most attractive person around he was the most likely to be kidnapped by a siren to be eaten alive.

He felt someone’s gaze burning a hole in his face and turned his head to meet one of the kid’s hard stare. “Aren’t you too old to be here?” he asked suspiciously.

The teen blinked slowly not quite believing he was being interrogated by that little menace. “I used to attend Durmstrang” although it was none of the kid’s business he answered politely because you never know when a first-year will try to push you off a boat.

There was a long moment spent in silence. “Right” the kid finally said still not looking very convinced.

The boats eventually arrived at their destination and the kids took some time to hop off. Ok, maybe not just the kids. If Conner thought to get inside the thing was difficult, getting off was ten times harder.

Once all the students were standing safe and sound on the lake shore a tall guy started to lead them towards the castle. There wasn’t much Conner could say about the appearance of the building since it was pretty dark outside but it was no doubt bigger than Durmstrang.

They climbed some stairs and finally reached the front doors of the castle where a beautiful woman was waiting for them.

“I’ll take them from now on Arthur,” she said with a smooth voice. Gosh, she was seriously starting to look like Conner’s next crush. The woman turned to them with her mysterious vibe. “Follow me.”

They walked through some really fancy highways before coming to a stop in front of big double doors. The woman turned her back to the doors and took some time to glance at the students so they would shut up – and also in Conner’s opinion for some dramatic effect.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be now participating in the Sorting Ceremony with the purpose of being assigned to one of the four school Houses: Hufflepuff for the hard workers, dedicated and loyal. Ravenclaw for the intelligent and witty. Slytherin for the cunning, ambitious and resourceful. And last but not least Gryffindor for the brave, daring and chivalry.” She watched as the students shifted anxiously probably wondering what house each was going to be put in. “I’m Diana Prince, Head of Gryffindor House and I’ll be guiding the first years to the ceremony. The remaining students are going to stay here and will be sorted thereafter.” Then she turned to the double doors that opened on their own and walked in the hall being closely followed by the first years.

Conner was still trying to remember the name of the first house when he realized he was left behind with another two students. Well, at least he wasn’t going through the sorting all alone.

A long time passed before the doors opened again displaying a giant hall. There had to be thousands of students sat at four different tables and Conner could hear their whispering while almost all of them looked at the new students.

“And now” Miss Prince announced, her voice sounding loud and clear above all others “Let’s welcome the students that chose to join us later in their studies.”

The teen was feeling a lot nervous before but who was he kidding? Conner always loved the attention and walking down the aisle with everyone’s eyes on him was an opportunity he was most likely never having again so he straightened up his shoulders, made sure to keep a serious look on his face and kept staring ahead.

If there was something he learned on Durmstrang all those years was how to make a big entrance.

The three students stopped in front of Miss Prince and received a small, appreciative smile from her before the woman spoke again. “For the fourth year, we have Carmen Rainier from Beauxbatons.” The pretty blonde girl seemed to know exactly what to do and sat graciously on a bench that was there. Miss Diana barely placed an old looking hat on the girl’s head before it screamed: “RAVENCLAW.” The hall erupted in applause from the Ravenclaw table as Carmen made her way there.

“Also for the fourth year, we have Bruno Santos from Castelobruxo.” The boy made his way to the bench with a big smile on his face and sat. The hat was placed on his head and took some time before its mouth opened and “HUFFLEPUFF” was screamed. Once again the hall was filled with the sound of applause.

Conner breathed in and let the air out slowly. His turn had come.

“And now for the fifth year: Conner Kent from Durmstrang.” The teen kept the tough guy act on as he sat on the bench. Being an ex-Durmstrang student he had a reputation to uphold. When the hat was placed on his head all he could think about was how his perfect hairstyle would be ruined after that and he soon heard a chuckle in his head. Conner was a little surprised even though he shouldn’t because of _magic _. _I know exactly where to assign you to, _it said. There was a small pause before the hat screamed: “GRYFFINDOR.”____

The students at the table on the extreme left started clapping and Conner made his way there after he stopped feeling the weight of the hat on top of his head. He was greeted and congratulated by some of the students and soon was given a place to sit with some guys the same age as him for which he was happy because he didn’t feel like sitting with the kids.

“Hi. I’m Cassie” said the beautiful girl sat next to him. The smile she was offering made her seem very sweet.

“I’m…”

“Conner. I know. I was here when Miss Prince said so” she cut him off.

Okay, maybe not so sweet them.

Laughing openly at his blank face Cassie patted him a couple of times on the back before saying: “Welcome to Gryffindor newbie.”

OOOOO

September passed very quickly and although Conner wouldn’t admit it to Clark, Hogwarts was kind of growing on him.

He didn’t like classes here any more than he did in Durmstrang and the teen would find it weird if he did. Quidditch though was a completely different matter, the Houses were very competitive and that was the exact reason for why he was standing on the pitch with his old broom on hand and Cassie by his side.

A few yards away Jason Todd – Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain – watched with a sour expression the performance of a few guys that were trying out for Beaters.

Truth be told he was pretty terrified of Jason. The sixth-year teen went around like he didn’t give a damn about the school’s rules and his sinister smile always got Conner – now more aware of the Houses’ dynamics - wondering how the hell he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin instead.

He shifted anxiously and noticed Cassie watching him from the corner of his eyes. “You better not screw this up” she blurted out.

The teen stared at her. Cassie had been his best friend since he stepped into the castle but she could be also a pain in the ass. “I won’t.”

“Good. I don’t want to hear you whining for the rest of the year if you don’t make it.

Conner snorted indignantly. “I do not whine!”

Rolling her eyes Cassie didn’t answer. Conner thought she had probably decided to shut up before he started whining.

Both of them turned their looks to Jason when they heard him screaming at a few players. “Look, I know Todd might be a bit scary…” Cassie started. By the tone of her voice, the teen couldn’t say if she was trying to tranquilize him or herself.

“I’m not afraid of him.” Lies, lies, lies.

“Ok, me neither.”

That was when he saw a boy approaching Todd. The fact that he wasn’t there for the tryouts was clear since he was dressed in Ravenclaw colors. Conner couldn’t see him very well but he felt the urge to know who the guy was. “Who’s that?” the Gryffindor asked quietly without tearing his gaze away from him.

“There?” she pointed a finger right at the boy.

Conner was quick to put her hand down and said through gritted teeth: “Yes Cassie. There.” Merlin, didn’t she know how to be subtle?

Narrowing her eyes she answered suspiciously: “That’s Timothy Drake.” Pause. “Why?”

“Just curious.”

Cassie nodded not seeming very convinced and they looked once again at Jason’s direction. Actually only Cassie did, Conner was too busy trying to get a better look at Timothy who was already making his way out of the pitch.

“Alright sissies,” Jason called up. “For the ones trying out for Chasers that’s your turn.”

Both Conner and Cassie started to make their way to the captain quickly before the girl whispered: “If I were you I’d stay away from Drake until Todd announces the results.”

“Why?” he asked in the same tone.

Cassie gave a big and scary smile, so sinister that almost made Conner think that she was related to Jason in some way. “Because Timothy and Jason are brothers.”

_Oh damn._


	2. The Flying GRAYSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice blue eyes were staring right at him and all he could do was stare back when he took in the gorgeous face of the Gryffindor guy seated a few desks away. The caught look on his face almost made Tim think that he might have been watching for some time but then reality hit him and he thought _Nah._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter was the first thing I wrote for this work. It was supposed to be a short story told from Tim's point of view but there were so many things I felt like Conner had to share that it just became bigger.  
> Enjoy?

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has always had very strict rules about the student’s clothing and the professors were constantly paying attention to make sure that some girl skirt wasn’t too short or if some boy pants weren’t too low.

Sometimes said occurrences could be fixed with just one look from one of the teachers but at other times some points had to be taken from the Houses to make it clearer.

However, every day after the clock struck three pm and classes were finally over for the day nobody would give a damn anymore.

Proof of this was the way Bart had tied his blue and bronze tie on his forehead to keep the auburn hair from falling into his eyes and Tim had straightened his robe around his neck in a very stylish way.

He would never admit it but it kind of made him feel like Wizard's Next Top Model.

As both of them made their way to Ms. Prince’s office Tim couldn’t help but think how weird the last weeks had been.

When he and Bart had gone looking for her orientation to become Animagus they never thought they would have to spend the following month with a leaf of mandrake in their mouths.

But here they were one hard month later - of policing each other so no one would be able to notice the leaves and trying hard to not swallow them down with food - anxiously trying to get safe and sound to Ms. Prince's office.

It sounded very pessimist but knowing his own luck Tim was sure something horrible would happen and he would end up spitting the leaf before they could get there.

He had been meaning to ask Ms. Prince if there was something like a five seconds rule to get it back into his mouth without any damage being done but he didn’t want to sound like an idiot so he kept his worries to himself.

They had just turned one of the many corners they would have to when Bart spoke: “You know what? I kind of got used to having a leaf in my mouth,” he frowned. “I think I’ll miss it.”

Leave it to Bart to say something like that. They were tied by the hips since the first year when both were sorted into Ravenclaw and Tim was more than used to find smartness behind his best friend’s confusing statements. “Maybe your Animagus’ form will be an herbivorous then.”

Bart’s face lightened up. “That would be awesome! Maybe I’ll turn into a giraffe.”

Tim left a soft chuckle out.

“Or maybe a grasshopper.”

He couldn’t see but he felt Bart glaring at him and the teen almost regretted what he said when they fell in silence. Unlike himself, Bart wasn’t a worrier but he had to be at least a bit nervous about his transformation and to be reminded of the possibility of becoming a grasshopper certainly would not make things easier.

“Tim?” The auburn-haired called suddenly coming to a stop.

“What?” Tim turned to his best friend and almost felt surprised when Bart placed his hands on each of his shoulders and brought their faces very close together.

People around were probably staring and wondering if they were going to kiss or something but having no personal space was just one of the things that you need to get used to when you’re friends with Bart Allen.

In the back of his mind, Tim remembered when a very embarrassed Bruce asked an even more embarrassed Tim if they were dating. What an awkward day.

“Tim, man,” He started saying while looking deep into his eyes. “You have to promise me that if I do become something like a grasshopper and you become, I don’t know, a bird, for example, you will not eat me.''

The raven-haired rolled his eyes. “Bart…”

“You got to promise me!” He exclaimed dramatically.

Tim sighed and put a hand over his heart. “Bart, I, Tim, promise that not even all Galleons in the world would make me put any part of your body in my mouth. There, happy?

Bart let his hands fall with a relieved sigh and nodded a couple of times before he frowned. “Not even all Galleons in the world? Really?”

Tim left another chuckle out before they resumed their walk in a much lighter vibe.

Sometime later they came to a stop in front of Ms. Prince's office and Tim raised his hand to knock but before he could do so the door opened on its own and they shared a quick look. “Come on in, boys.” Said the feminine voice from inside.

They did as told and once again the raven-haired boy felt amazed by the Greek statues in the room. Unlike the rest of the castle, the Transfiguration professor’s office had very soft colors and was well illuminated making Tim feel instantly more at ease.

“Seems like both of you were able to keep the leaf inside your mouths,” She finally took her eyes from the paper she was writing on and shot a disapproving look to the tie on Bart’s forehead and a curious one to Tim’s improvised scarf. “I’m proud to see that you’re taking it seriously.”

Shifting anxiously because damn they should have straightened up before coming in Tim said: “We are very excited to become Animagus, Ms. Prince.”

The professor hummed and the Ravenclaws watched in awe as with a simple movement of her hand she made two cauldrons fly all the way to her table.

The next hour was spent chopping the ingredients and putting the right amount of each in the cauldron under Ms. Prince surveillance. They were told to spit the leaves inside the potion and Tim tried to do it in the least gross way possible. He raised his head in time to see Bart do the same and noticed some pieces of his best friend’s leaf missing.

The auburn-haired caught the confused looks both Ms. Prince and Tim were shooting at him and explained:

“I might have bitten my leaf a couple times,” with pink cheeks he gave an embarrassed smile and then asked: “Is that a problem?”

“We’ll only find out after you drink it,” she answered in all honesty, making the Ravenclaws exchange a worried look.

Tim had almost forgotten that even with Ms. Prince assistance something could still go wrong and only Merlin would be able to help them if that was the case.

They had to spend one more hour chanting the spell – _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ – while mixing the substance inside the cauldron. Taking in its smell Tim could say for sure he wasn’t looking forward to drinking it.

It was a little after five when they finally finished the potion and put everything away.

“All we can do now is wait and hope for the best,” Ms. Prince said after leaving the cauldrons where they wouldn’t be disturbed. She had already informed them that they would have to wait a whole week before drinking it. “Meanwhile I want you to read those books and if you have any doubts you shall ask me,” The teacher handed them said books. “I’m sure you’ll take very good care of them since they're from the forbidden session.”

Bart let out a long whistle because the books from the forbidden session were… Well, forbidden and only students with special permission could have access to them.

Being the one with manners on the duo Tim made his best to balance the four heavy books on his arms and offered a polite smile to the Transfiguration professor. “Thank you very much for your time and patience Ms. Prince”

She gave a beautiful, genuine smile and sat on her chair. “See you next week boys.”

They said their goodbyes and once again the door opened before they could reach it. Both of them shared a look one more time and quickly exited the office.

Bart glanced around in a nervous way, got very close to Tim and whisper-shouted: “Can someone please explain to me how is that woman still single?”

“I have no idea.” Tim deadpanned sincerely.

They walked in silence for a moment. “So… Do you want to get started on these books?” Bart asked.

“Yeah, sure. I just need to have a chat with Jason before.”

“Still thinking of Dick?”

The raven-haired nodded. This was his first year at Hogwarts without Dick but knowing his older brother Tim was a hundred percent sure he would be sending him at least two letters a day, but the Hufflepuff had just vanished and Tim was starting to get worried.

“And you think Jason knows what’s going on?”

“He does know Dick longer than I do.”

“True. I’ll come with you”

“Thanks.”

“But I won’t step into the pitch. Jason might try to hex me if I do” Bart said terrified.

“He would probably just kill you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Nah”

The walk to the pitch was long so they used the time to start a list of the ten worst animals they could get turned into. Before they could get into a heated argument not being able to decide if cows were more useless than koalas they reached the pitch.

“I’ll be right back,” Tim said before handing the books to his friend.

Bart stumbled under their weight and somehow managed to stand still. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He walked into the pitch and easily spotted Jason not only because he was tall and broad. The way he was screaming at his poor housemates was also working as a great indicator of his location.

“Hey Jay,” he greeted once he was close enough.

The Gryffindor only spared a blank glance at him before he turned his attention back to the guys flying above. “What do you want now?”

The nerve of him! Jason acted as if Tim went looking for his help every damn minute. With a sigh, the teen braced himself and went straight to the point: “Have you received any letters from Dick recently?”

With his arms crossed the older teen looked at the Ravenclaw with one eyebrow raised. “No. Why do you ask?” he inquired with a barely there hint of worry.

“Nothing serious.” Tim tried to tame the bangs falling over his eyes and failed miserably. “It’s just that… I haven’t heard from him in a while and as crazy as it might sound I feel like he’s going to jump from under my bed at any minute and…” he stopped his rant when he noticed Jason wasn’t listening to a word he said. “Jason? Jason, are you paying attention?”

Making a face the Gryffindor looked at his brother again and apologized with no remorse: “Sorry. I got distracted by those losers up there.”

Tim huffed feeling like he had wasted some time he could have used reading those books and turned to leave when Jason said: “Look, there’s no way Dickhead is suddenly showing up here, ok?” He paused and seemed to think twice. “But, if he does we can just go live with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Deal?”

The Ravenclaw let out a short chuckle and nodded nonetheless. “Deal.”

“Ok,” He raised his voice so people around could hear him: “Now get out of my damn pitch you Ravenclaw poor excuse of a spy.”

Rolling his eyes because Jason kept on ruining these little cute moments when they acted like real brothers he turned around and started to make his way back to the castle.

Maybe he was just overreacting and being his paranoid self. 

OOOOO

A couple of days had passed when it happened. Tim was at the library calmly finishing a report due to the next week while stopping from time to time to look at the beautiful view of the Dark Lake.

Ok, bullshit.

Somehow the teen had forgotten about the astronomy report he was supposed to turn in within thirty minutes and was now looking for some information he could add to his assignment on six books displayed in front of him.

Between trying to make the words on the books make sense, write the report with a legible letter and keep himself from making any faces – because you never know when the wind is going to blow and freeze your face in that expression forever – Tim found some time to look up from the chaos and that’s when it really happened.

Nice blue eyes were staring right at him and all he could do was stare back when he took in the gorgeous face of the Gryffindor guy seated a few desks away. The caught look on his face almost made Tim think that he might have been watching for some time but then reality hit him and he thought _Nah._

That brief eye contact was interrupted in the moment the Ravenclaw looked down thinking how weird it was of his heart to beat so fast all of sudden.

Oh well, back to the report…

Being a man of priorities he couldn’t help but wonder how much weight the Gryffindor’s amazing arms could lift or how broad his shoulders really were if he took a closer look and…

Tim stopped for three seconds before he could write something on the report he would regret later but resumed his task having realized the deadline was approaching quickly.

A little time later the Ravenclaw mentally patted himself on the back to congratulate his forty-six minutes of hard work and picked his bag up wondering if nine minutes were enough to get to Mr. Kent office and slide his report under the door.

Before he left the library though, all thoughts about the Gryffindor guy came rushing back into his mind and he glanced around feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

He had no luck though. The mysterious guy had left and taken Tim’s heart with him.

The Ravenclaw laughed to himself. He was so glad no one could read his mind right now.

OOOOO

It was later on that same day when Tim found himself in the Ravenclaw Common Room. He had one of the books from the Forbidden Session on his hands but it was long forgotten since he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the library.

The teen had done everything in his power to keep himself from thinking about the Gryffindor guy but it was useless. He had a crush and as sad as it sounded he could already picture his future-self following the Gryffindor around like a creep.

He hid his face in his hands and groaned. Why Merlin? Why did it have to happen now?

The Ravenclaw raised his head just in time to see Bart approaching dressed in his Quidditch uniform. His best friend has been playing as the House Seeker since their second year and was the best the house ever had according to… himself. “Hey. How was the tryout?”

“Tiring,” sighed the auburn haired. “But I feel like we have a chance this year.”

“Ravenclaw make them sore,” Tim chanted and Bart nodded.

“I need to take a bath anyway,” he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. “Wanna join me?

Tim snorted. “I’d rather not. I might feel tempted to drown you in the bathtub.”

Bart laughed and walked away leaving Tim alone once again to think about the Gryffindor guy. This was going to be a rough year.

OOOOO

“Hurry up Tim! I’m starving!” Bart exclaimed when they turned the last corner to the Great Hall.

“Calm down,” He huffed. “The food isn’t going to disappear.”

Both of them walked into the Great Hall but stopped as soon as they took the sight in front of them in. Instead of eating the students were calmly talking to themselves probably wondering where the food was since there was no trace of it.

“Oh, my…” Bart whispered and Tim saw his eyes watering. “Tim, it happened! The food disappeared!”

Before his best friend could start a commotion the raven-haired pulled him by the arm until they sat in their usual spot at the table. “What’s going on?” Tim inquired to some of their housemates.

“I think the Headmaster is going to make an announcement,” a younger girl named Carmen Rainier whispered. “He must be waiting for all students to get here.”

There was a low chorus of “ohhhhh” and they turned their sight to where all professors used to dine. Tim quickly noticed that the chair belonging to the Flying Instructor was empty.

Some minutes later Cobblepot – the Headmaster – got up and clapped a few times to claim the students' attention.

“Good evening everyone. Before we start our meal tonight I’d like to make an announcement. Some of you already know that Mr. Logan, our Flying Instructor, is unable to keep his good work,” he made a pause. “Luckily we were able to find a substitute on time. Please give a round of applause to our new Flying Instructor: Richard Grayson”

As the young man entered the hall with a big smile on his face being showered with applause and even some whistles – like, seriously Bart? – Tim’s chin went all the way down to the floor due to the unexpected news and stayed there for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the process for them to turn into Animagus, so if you're interested in doing the same I suggest you try it in a different way. Any suggestions of their animal form?  
> That's all folks!


	3. You Just Got SANDSMARKed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want Timothy Drake!” He blushed upon noticing the real meaning behind his words and tried to act nonchalant. “I mean… I think Timothy Drake would be a great choice.”
> 
> Clark thought a little before his face lightened up. “Oh, you mean Tim. Sure, I’ll talk to him on Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this Conner and Clark were supposed to be cousins and just later I made up my mind to have them as brothers. I think I managed to change all of the 'cousin' to 'brother', but I might have missed one or two. I'm just warning so you won't be confused XD

“What’s so special about that guy anyway?” Was the first thing that left Conner’s mouth as soon as Cassie and he sat on the grass in front of the castle.

They both had a free period right now and had decided to go outside to enjoy some fresh air. A few yards away from them the new Flying Instructor, Mr. Grayson, was teaching the first-years that seemed to be overjoyed with his presence.

Actually, they weren’t the only ones. Conner had noticed the night before that ever since the man had stepped into the castle everyone was treating him like he was some kind of celebrity and maybe the Gryffindor was feeling a little bit jealous.

“About who?” Cassie inquired. “Mr. Grayson?” He nodded and the girl continued: “He graduated last year. He used to be on Hufflepuff and managed to win the Quidditch Cup two times in a row as the team captain.” She made a pause and Conner could swear she was blushing. “There’s also his personality, you know? He’s charming and friendly with everyone and has also that beautiful smile…” Her excitement quickly vanished when she met Conner’s _please-stop-you’re-killing-me_ expression. “Well, at least that’s what people say.”

The boy hummed not quite believing the dismissive tone of his friend. She’d better not have a crush on Mr. Grayson. Conner would not be able to survive a betrayal like that.

“He was known as the Wonder Boy.”

Ok, people in Hogwarts definitely knew how to make someone feel special although it did seem a little bit over the top. Maybe Mr. Grayson was a nice guy and deserved the attention after all.

“Let’s change topics,” Said Cassie while a wicked smile appeared on her face. Nothing good ever happened when that smile was involved. “How is your stalking thing working so far?”

Conner rolled his eyes. “First off it’s not stalking. I’m just waiting for the right opportunity to talk to him.”

The girl laughed openly. “That’s the definition of stalking on the wizardry dictionary.”

The teenage boy resisted the urge to laugh along with his friend and pouted.

He had never acted like this before. Usually, when he found himself interested in someone he would do anything in his power to at least talk to the said person and then his undeniable charm would take care of the rest. But this time he decided to follow Cassie’s advice and keep his distance for a while.

If he got close to Timothy now and Jason found out, the Quidditch captain could think Conner was trying to buy his way into the team somehow and keep him out.

The Gryffindor would have avoided all that drama if he could. There were a bunch of attractive people at Hogwarts – not quite as Timothy and surely not quite as himself – with who he could have tried something but it was impossible since his eyes refused to leave the Ravenclaw anytime he was around.

And only Merlin knew how much he longed to have those incredible blue eyes on him again just like happened at the library. The memory made Conner feel all warm suddenly and a pained groan left his lips. He was a hundred percent sure that Cassie would make fun of him but if he didn’t tell her about the happening and she found out somehow, the girl would totally kick his ass.

“He caught me” Conner blurted out. When the only thing he received was a raise of an eyebrow he went on: “Yesterday at the library I was checking Timothy out and he caught me.”

Realization finally seemed to dawn on Cassie as she opened her mouth with a surprised look on her face. “Merlin!” she exclaimed. “And what happened next? Did he hit you with a book and called you a freak?”

The Gryffindor made a face. “What? Of course not! Why would he do that? He just looked away.”

And maybe it would have been better if Timothy had hit him with a book because at least he would feel noticed and not invisible like he was now.

“Just that?” She asked sounding disappointed.

“Yeah.” Conner looked around and then said in a low tone: “He didn’t seem very interested in me.”

The teen had spent a good amount of time in front of a mirror last night wondering what was there to not be interested in and hadn’t found a single thing.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “What? No! I can’t believe it!”

“Is that irony I’m hearing?”

The girl bit her lower lip and stared at the sky for a while. “Maybe he’s not into guys. Have you thought about it?”

Conner scoffed. “What difference does it make?” He got on his knees to give his friend a better look. “What if Ms. Prince…”

“We are not going there” she cut him off.

“We have to! What if Ms. Prince made a move on you?”

“I refuse to answer!” She exclaimed. After a few seconds, she gave in: “I guess I would go for it.” Upon seeing Conner’s victory smile she continued: “But you are not Ms. Prince and I’m not Timothy so it doesn’t matter.”

“People like Ms. Prince and I have this power to turn the straightest of people into gay. It’s a gift and we got to learn to live with that.”

“Conner, make us both a favor and shut up” Cassie got up and stared angrily at her laughing friend. “We have Transfiguration later and thanks to you I don’t know how I’ll be able to look into Ms. Prince’s eyes.”

The Gryffindor boy burst out laughing and almost didn’t manage to stand up before Cassie tried to kick him in the balls.

“Seriously I don’t know why I hang out with you.” She said while walking away.

Conner would have answered if he wasn’t too busy laughing his face off.

OOOOO

Needless to say that Conner had a blast during Transfiguration class. Every time Ms. Prince came close to them Cassie would quickly avert her eyes and blush which would almost make him have another fit.

The class ended way too fast and soon they found themselves on the highway with nowhere to go.

"Are you going after Timothy now?" Asked Cassie.

Conner glared at her friend wondering why she didn't just scream it to the whole world already but before he could say anything, Karen Beecher - also a Gryffindor student - approached them.

"Hey, guys."

"What's up, B?" They greeted.

Karen Beecher was in her sixth year and had been playing as Seeker since the second. She had probably made it to the team this year too but Jason wanted everyone to try out to keep the team competitive.

"Roy asked me to tell you that Todd is going to announce the results right now. They're on the pitch."

"Thanks, B," Conner said before she smiled and walked away. "Well, this is it." They started to make their way to the pitch.

"You do know that if we make it to the team we'll have to deal with Todd's wrath every single day, right?"

Conner grimaced and then shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be worth it."

"Yeah, maybe Timothy will finally notice you." she stated with a teasing smile.

He nodded without paying much attention. Timothy always seemed to be distracted with homework or that friend of him – Art Ballen or something - that’s how he had been able to spy on him for so long without being caught. Somehow he doubted that becoming part of the Gryffindor team would claim his notice.

“I wonder if he won’t try to hit you with a Bludger Bat.”

Conner blinked. “Who? Timothy?”

The teenage girl rolled her eyes. “No, idiot. Todd! He’s a Beater, remember?”

Pictures of Todd beating the leaving hell out of him with a bat occupied his head and a shiver ran through his body. Merlin, if Timothy wasn’t so cute he would have given up already. “Do you really think he would do that?”

“Don’t you?”

Yep, he was totally screwed. He must have looked as miserable as he was feeling because soon he felt Cassie gently petting his back.

“Look, let’s see if we made it to the team or not. Either way, we’ll find a way for you to talk to Timothy, even if it’s the last thing you do.

“Oh, thanks. That's really encouraging!" He said in a happy fake tone.

They both laughed and headed to the pitch while pushing and teasing each other. It wouldn’t do any good for them to worry now that it was time to face the beast.

OOOOO

“Hello there sissies,” Jason started as soon as everyone was on the pitch. With his cruel smile on and arms crossed the captain seemed ready to make some players cry. “Before the announcement, I want to make something clear: if you make it to the team and play like the losers I’m pretty sure you are, then you’re out.” The following seconds were spent in apprehensive silence before he resumed talking: “This year the Gryffindor team will have Roy Harper and me as Beaters.”

Roy Harper was also a sixth year that most of the time Conner would see hanging out with Todd. Rumors on the castle that he had any information you could possibly want for… Very affordable prices.

“Karen Bitch… Oops, I mean Beecher will play as Seeker,” The girl only rolled her eyes. She and Roy seemed to be the ones unfazed by Todd’s attitude. “Timmy Tantrum will be our Goalie.”

That came as a surprise for everyone, even for Timmy who was only in his second year.

“And for Chasers we’ll have…” He made a quick pause in which Conner’s heart almost stopped. “Tara Markov, Cassie Sandsmark, and Conner Kent. For the ones who didn’t make it: play better next time.”

Conner felt like screaming he was on the Quidditch team just so Ma and Pa could hear it all the way from their house. But since no one had done that he decided to act like the mature teenager he was not.

The ones who didn’t make it started to exit the pitch and soon only the Gryffindor Quidditch team remained. The captain glanced at them with a disdained expression before opening his mouth. “Welcome to the team. Our training will be every Tuesday and Thursday at 4:30 pm. If you have something else to do I advise you to cancel it because I will not be lenient with delays and absences. Do not disappoint me or I’ll make you pay for it,” he gave a cold smile. “See you next week, sissies.”

He turned around and started to make his way out of the pitch. Roy smiled at them briefly and followed Jason.

Conner was still a little bit shocked. Of course he knew how awesome at Quidditch he was but now he would have to be even better if he wanted to survive Jason’s wrath.

“Well, he sure is something.” Said Tara while nervously playing with her blond hair.

“Todd might be a little difficult,” Karen agreed. “But he wants the same thing we do and that is to win the cup.” She looked up and made a face. “And as much as I hate to admit it: he will lead us to victory.” There was a moment of silence. “Besides if he gets too out of line I’ll straight his ass out.”

The all laughed softly and headed to the castle. Conner looked at Cassie and she smiled at him.

They had made it.

OOOOO

After a delicious dinner, Conner and Cassie were walking to the Common Room. The boy felt full but also a little bit guilty for all he had eaten since he couldn’t afford to gain any weight now that he was free to talk to Timothy.

Of course the Gryffindor still didn’t know how he was going to do that. He couldn’t just walk up to him and say ‘hi’. Actually, he could but was it a crime that he wanted to have an exciting story to tell their grandchildren?

Conner left a sight out and was so deep in his own thoughts that almost didn’t notice when his friend was left behind. When he did though he turned around with a confused face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I have an idea!” She closed the distance between them looking all excited. “What if you ask Mr. Kent to find you a tutor…?”

“Why would I do that?” He cut her off with a raised eyebrow. “I know my grades aren’t that great but I don’t think I need a tutor.”

Cassie glared at him. “As I was saying before being rudely interrupted: Why don’t you ask Mr. Kent to talk to Timothy and see if he can tutor you? He’s a Ravenclaw, he must be smart.”

Conner’s eyes widened and he surged forward to place a sloppy kiss on his friend’s cheek. Merlin, he was so happy to have Cassie is his life, she could be a freaking genius sometimes! He turned around and started to run.

“I’ll talk to him right now!” He shouted over his shoulder and then laughed when he saw the girl cleaning her face with a grossed out expression.

By the time Conner got on the highway to Clark’s office he was heavily panting and almost dying of dehydration but he quickly recovered once he saw Clark about to open the door to his office.

“Hey Clark!”

The man turned with a startled look and glanced around before his gaze landed on the teen. “Conner? What are you doing here?”

Leaning on the wall – because he was a hundred percent sure he would fall dead on the floor without a little help – Conner snorted and asked a little out of breath: “What? Can’t I stop by to see my favorite brother?”

Clark only stared at him for some time. “I’m your only brother.”

The Gryffindor shrugged. “That’s the reason you’re my favorite.” Decided to not pay too much attention to Clark’s annoyed face, he went on: “Look, I need to ask you for a favor: I just made it to the Quidditch team…”

“You did?” The man cut him off with a giant smile. “Congratulations!”

“Yeah, yeah thank you.” He waved his hand like being on the team hadn’t been the top second thing on his mind for quite some time – Timothy obviously being first -. “So… I won’t have much time to study anymore so I was thinking that maybe you could find me a tutor…” He trailed off hoping his brother would say something like: Of course, buddy. Anything for you!

“In what subject you are in need of assistance?” He asked while tilting his head to the side.

No such luck then.

“Ahn… Astronomy?” Was the first subject to come up in his head.

Clark smiled again. “You don’t need a tutor! I’ll help you myself.”

“NO!” He blurted. “I mean… No. I know you are very busy I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“I’m sure I could find some time to tutor you…”

“Don’t bother.” He tried to come up with an excuse. “You look tired, you know? You should rest! Don’t make me send an owl to Ma and tell her you’re not taking care of yourself.”

The man shot him a weird look. “Well, if you insist. I guess I can find someone to…”

“I want Timothy Drake!” He blushed upon noticing the real meaning behind his words and tried to act nonchalant. “I mean… I think Timothy Drake would be a great choice.”

Clark thought a little before his face lightened up. “Oh, you mean Tim. Sure, I’ll talk to him on Monday.”

The teen resisted the urge to ask his brother why he was on the nickname basis with Timothy and just hugged him. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

The man laughed and returned the hug. “I’m happy to see you so excited about your studies.”

Oh yeah, Conner was totally excited. Moving away he couldn’t help but ask: “Happy enough to give me that new broom before Christmas?

“Don’t push it.” Clark said with a strained smile.

Letting a chuckle out the Gryffindor started to walk away. “All right, good evening Clark.”

“Good evening.”

A big smile made its way into Conner’s face. He couldn’t wait to finally meet Tim – because if Clark could call him Tim, as his future boyfriend Conner could too -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Tim will accept to tutor Conner?  
> We all know he will, but let's pretend we don't.


	4. All About BROWNmance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hufflepuff shot a cold glance at Bart. “I assume you were planning to go looking for him in the kitchen since all you do is think about food.”
> 
> “How dare you…!” Bart started in an angry tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Thanks a lot for all of the kudos and lovely comments you've been leaving, I was feeling a little bit down these past few days but they cheered me up greatly and now I just want to make it the best work I can!

When Tim woke up on Saturday and his laziness wore off, the first thought to come up in his head was, pathetically, the Gryffindor guy. Five days had passed already and his attraction seemed to only grow bigger and bigger to the point he was even starting to consider doing something about it.

And by something he meant, of course, to find out who the guy was, memorize his schedule and then follow him around trying not to look like the creep he certainly was. There was no chance he would talk to the guy since it was obvious by the Gryffindor’s appearance that he could have anyone in the castle. Why would he want Tim of all people?

With a groan he rolled on the mattress and almost screamed at the moment he saw Bart standing right next to the bed staring down at him.

“Merlin!” Tim gasped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Bart! Were you watching me sleep?” A short pause to narrow his eyes. “Again?”

“What? No!” His friend answered in a tone way too dismissive to be trusted. “I was about to wake you up. I don’t want to miss breakfast.” But contrary to his words Bart just sat on the bed and crossed his legs not seeming to be on his way to The Great Hall anytime soon.

Tim pouted and stared at the ceiling. The Ravenclaw was honest enough to admit that he was emotionally constipated and to act like a hopeless teenager was pretty out of character for him.

The thing is that he always felt safe around Bart. His best friend was understanding and Tim felt free to open up to him which was a really good thing because he tended to get a little bit… Dramatic sometimes.

“Bart,” he called quietly and held his friend’s hand before looking deep into his eyes. “I have a crush.”

Bart blinked a couple of times. “Wow, Tim, man, I know I’m awesome and everything but… I don’t think anything will happen between us.”

Rolling his eyes, Tim took his hand back. “Not on you, idiot.”

“Oh,” He chuckled. “Who is it then?”

“I don’t know!” Tim stated letting all the frustration he was feeling out. “I saw him at the library a couple of days ago and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since.”

Bart nodded a couple of times and stood up. “Okay,” He stretched and shrugged. “I wanted to do something different today anyway. We’ll find out who he is and you’ll ask him out on a date.”

“No! I can’t do this.” Tim cried out and hid under the blankets.

That was a horrible idea! He would probably make a fool of himself and it would be so embarrassing he would never be able to step outside that room again. Bart would have to bring him food and homework until he graduated and although he was an awesome friend, Bart used to forget things and Tim could end up dying of starvation or of not doing his homework.

“Why not?” Asked a very confused Bart.

Tim groaned once again and said with a muffled voice: “Because he’s way too handsome and I don’t stand a chance!”

“You know I can’t hear anything you’re saying, right?” He mused and pulled the blankets to reveal Tim’s messy hair and sad face. “Now try again, please.”

“He’s just… Perfect!” Tim sighed and laid one arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to face his friend’s pity. “He would never look twice on my way.”

Bart scoffed. “Of course he wouldn’t, silly. One single glance at your pretty face and he would be gone on you.”

Tim slowly took his arm away and glanced at his friend. “You really think so?!”

“Why do you think I watch you… I mean, used to watch you sleep?” Bart gave a big smile. “You’re awesome, Tim, even a blind dude could see that.”

The raven head could not refrain his smile. Damn Bart for making him feel better.

“That’s what I like to see,” Bart patted his knee and made his way to his chest. “Now let’s have breakfast and then we’ll find out more about your future boyfriend, okay?”

Tim sat up and nodded a couple of times. “Thanks, Bart.”

He received a blinding smile from his best friend and tried to wonder how life would be like without him but soon gave up.

Truth is he didn’t want to know.

OOOOO

The Great Hall wasn’t very crowded since most students took the chance to sleep all day on Saturdays and for once Tim and Bart didn’t have to hurry breakfast up since they weren’t going to have any classes today.

“Okay,” Bart said after he gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice. “What do we know about your guy?”

“Well, he’s a Gryffindor, might be our age or a little older,” Tim smiled while remembering his face. “His hair is black and he has light blue eyes…”

“Who has blue eyes?”

Both of them froze when they heard the familiar feminine voice ask. Looking very slowly over his shoulder, Tim didn’t know if he should be relieved or nervous to see Stephanie Brown with her arms crossed smiling down at him.

“Oh, hey Steph.” He gave a weak smile. “Long time no see.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Tim.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Maybe because it’s none of your business.” Bart snapped and laid one arm around Tim’s shoulders in a possessive gesture.

Things between the three of them were… Complicated to say the least. Tim and Stephanie had tried to date one year ago but the girl decided to break up since they acted more like friends than like a couple. It didn’t stop Tim from feeling crushed though since that was his first relationship and Bart, being a good friend, stayed by his side and helped him mend his broken heart.

The problem actually started after that when Tim and Stephanie became good friends and Bart started to worry his best friend would trade him for the girl. Of course Tim tried to explain it would never happen but Bart had convinced himself that Steph was pure evil.

“Hey, Allen. I didn’t notice you there.” Stephanie said with no emotion. She disliked Bart just as much as he did her. The girl turned to the raven-haired with a teasing smile. “So… Blue eyes…”

“Don’t tell her about your crush, Tim!” Bart whisper-shouted, which was completely useless since Stephanie was standing right by their side and heard perfectly. “You don’t need that noisy girl, you have me.”

“You have a crush?” The Hufflepuff inquired indignantly. “And you weren’t planning to tell me?”

“Well, you see…” _It’s pretty weird for me, as your ex-boyfriend, to tell you I’m interested in someone new that just happens to be a very hot guy._

“Forget it!” Said Steph when he trailed off. She huffed and sat by his side – totally ignoring Bart - before looking at him expectantly. “So, who is she?”

“Hum…” Well, okay, awkward. “It’s he, actually” Tim admitted while feeling his cheeks burn.

There was a moment of silence.

Stephanie blinked a couple times. “Okay, so who is he?” She repeated in an annoyed tone, not seeming fazed at all.

“We don’t know…”

“YET.” Interrupted Bart. “We don’t know yet. But I’m going to help my best friend to find him.”

The Hufflepuff shot a cold glance at Bart. “I assume you were planning to go looking for him in the kitchen since all you do is think about food.”

“How dare you…!” Bart started in an angry tone.

“Guys, stop!” Tim interrupted before they got too far. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and asked: “Can’t the both of you try to get along?”

He was pretty done with the situation. Bart was his best friend and he liked Stephanie a lot but spending time with both of them was like standing in the middle of a battlefield.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and said together: “No!”

“Okay.” Tim sighed and stood up. “I guess I’ll have to go looking for my guy all alone then.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Bart protested.

“Wait! We’ll behave, I promise!” Stephanie said after quickly getting up.

The auburn-head scoffed. “Excuse you! I always behave! If you would only keep your claws off my best friend we would be just fine!”

“Claws? The hell you’re trying to imply, idiot?” The Hufflepuff shouted angrily, claiming some students’ attention.

Tim rolled his eyes and started to make his way to the library. Hopefully his stubborn friends would soon notice he was missing and go looking for him.

There was also the chance they would end up killing each other but he had to remain positive.

OOOOO

When Tim made it to the library, Ms. Kyle shot him a sly smile before going back to mind her own business. It wasn’t an unusual action but today it made the Ravenclaw feel embarrassed since his intention there wasn’t exactly to find a book.

He walked among the shelves looking around every now and then trying to find the Gryffindor guy but he had no luck. Sighing, he caught a random book and decided to sit down and wait for a while.

Some time later Stephanie walked in and the Ravenclaw was unable to keep the worry from his voice when he asked: “Where’s Bart?”

Maybe it was a mistake to leave him and Steph alone. What if the girl had decided she had enough and had killed him?

“Calm down,” She pulled a chair soundly which earned a glare from Ms. Kyle that the blonde didn’t notice. “Rude boy is coming. He refused to walk by my side.”

Tim chuckled because that was definitely something Bart would do and relaxed against the chair. Stephanie bent forward a little bit and shot a not-so-furtive look around before whispering: “So… Is he here?”

The Ravenclaw’s face fell. “No.”

Steph laughed. “Can’t blame him though. Who spends a Saturday in the library?”

From the corner of his eyes, Tim saw that Ms. Kyle hadn’t heard a thing the Hufflepuff said and thanked Merlin for it. He couldn’t imagine how embarrassing it would be to get kicked out of the library.

“Whatever.” She shrugged. “What does your boy look like?”

“Well…”

Before he could start what for sure would be an endless speech about the Gryffindor’s perfection, Bart walked in the library, made his way in their direction and looked around. “Where is he?” He asked loudly.

“Shhh.” Ms. Kyle shushed.

“Sorry.” He apologized just as loud as before.

Ms. Kyle rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

“Tim was going to tell us more about his mysterious boy.” Stephanie spoke up while Bart sat as far from her as possible.

“Go on.”

Tim tried to summarize the brief moment he had with the Gryffindor and shrugged by the time he was done. “It’s just so weird you know? I felt like it was the first time I was seeing him.” And though there were thousands of students on Hogwarts he should have seen him at least a couple of times in the last four years.

Stephanie made a confused face. “Wait, you had never seen him before?”

Ha! As if Tim would forget a face like that. “Nope.”

She and Bart shared a quick look. “Do you think…?” Steph started.

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Didn’t see that coming.”

“Nope.”

Tim didn’t know if he should be glad these two were finally getting along or feel left out. It was almost a shame to interrupt the longest conversation they ever had without offending each other. “Care to share what you’re thinking with me?”

Stephanie got up. “Follow me.”

So he did.

OOOOO

“Not that I do not love it, but why are we here?” Tim asked as soon as the three of them found a place to hide under the benches of the pitch. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just sit on the benches like everyone else.

“Be patient.” Said Bart while looking through the spaces between the sits. “Besides, we’re on a mission, we can’t be seen.”

Tim shot his friend a look and chose not to comment. Of course he had a clue of what they were doing there but it seemed too good to be true.

“Now…” Stephanie started sounding bored. “What exactly were you doing during the Sorting Ceremony?”

The Ravenclaw didn’t know what the question had to do with anything but he tried to remember anyway.

“He was sleeping.” Bart deadpanned.

That explained why he couldn’t remember.

Steph snorted. “Typical.”

“Hey, I was really tired.” He tried to defend himself but it was useless since his friends were too busy spying on the pitch. There wasn’t enough space for him to sneak a glance so he just crossed his arms and started to hum a random song he heard Dick singing.

Some time went by before Bart squeaked and turned excitedly to him. “There he comes!” He got out of the way. “Tell us Tim: Is that your guy?”

Looking a lot more eager than he planned to, Tim looked between the sits and let his gaze wander over the people on the pitch before it landed on a certain someone. Wow, he did look amazing with the sunlight shining on his tan skin like that. The Gryffindor was so breathtaking that Tim made sure to close his mouth before he started drooling and reminded himself to answer Bart’s question.

“That’s him!” He whispered well knowing that they would be able to hear him.

Stephanie laughed and knocked her shoulder against his. “In case you’re wondering, his name is Conner Kent.”

“Conner.” Tim repeated and finally gave in to the desire to smile like an idiot.

OOOOO

Tim had spent the rest of the weekend daydreaming about Conner and being teased by Bart and Stephanie. The Ravenclaw vaguely remembered wishing they would get along but the price he was paying now was just too high.

Classes on Monday passed excruciating slowly but they finally were able to go to Ms. Prince’s office to drink their potions. They returned the books, asked some questions and said their goodbyes with the promise they would come back in the next day to start the practical lessons.

“Aside from the disgusting taste in my mouth I don’t feel any different,” Bart confessed. “What about you?”

Tim opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a male voice calling his name. He turned around just in time to see Mr. Kent approaching.

“Hey Tim, Bart” He greeted with a smile and then asked the raven-haired: “Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, sure.” Said the Ravenclaw and then looked at his friend who gave a couple of steps back to pretend – and fail - he wasn’t listening to the conversation.

The man chuckled. “How are you doing?”

“Good, good. What about you, Mr. Kent?” He asked trying not to show how curious he was feeling. Mr. Kent had only started at Hogwarts this year but already was one of the favorite teachers for sure. He was very passionate about Astronomy and never gave too much homework which was awesome.

Tim suddenly had a weird feeling, as if he was missing something big.

“I’m fine, thank you. I was wondering, if you’re not too busy, of course, maybe you could tutor someone for me?”

It wasn’t exactly something the teen wanted to do but it sure could add some points in his favor if he wanted to become a prefect next year so he shrugged. “Sure. Who are they?”

“You probably know him, Conner Kent, my brother.”

The Ravenclaw’s mouth fell in the moment all of the pieces came together so he tried to disguise it with a yawn. “More or less, yeah.”

“Good,” His smile grew bigger. “Will you talk to him, then?”

“Yes.”

The man patted his shoulder. “Thank you, Tim.”

“No problem, Mr. Kent.”

The Astronomy professor turned around and started to walk away, leaving a very perplexed Tim behind. Oh Merlin, did he just tell Mr. Kent he was going to talk to Conner and even spend time with him?

“What did he want?” Bart asked without missing a heartbeat.

He blinked a couple of times. “You won’t believe what just happened.”

Tim himself couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pinky promise they are finally going to meet each other in the next chapter lol  
> Also if there is any other couple you would like to see here just let me know, I can't say I'm going to put them for sure, but I will try :)  
> Till next chapter!


	5. That KYLEing Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you finally made a move.” Conner stopped and turned to look at Ms. Kyle and her big, teasing smile. “I was meaning to tell you that following him around and expecting him to notice you was a very pathetic strategy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this chapter is fashionably late, I hope you agree with me.

Conner had spent a good amount of time in front of the mirror that Tuesday morning before he concluded there was no way he could look better than he already did. Feeling content with himself, he grabbed his wand, books and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

This day would be awesome and he refused to have it any other way.

The teen had barely stepped into the last stair when his handsome face was assaulted by a cushion. Conner felt betrayed because of course it had to be Cassie but also relieved there weren’t any bricks lying around the room.

Catching the cushion before it ended on the floor, he huffed and glared at the girl. “Why did you do this?”

She crossed her arms and mimicked his face. “Because you take way too freaking long to get ready.”

“Well, thanks to you I need to go upstairs to start all over again.” He threw the cushion on the sofa and turned around to do just that but Cassie lunged forward and grabbed his arm to pull him away.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look fine!” She stated and once they were outside the Common Room she let him go.

Conner sighed. “Fine isn’t good enough. I need to look perfect.”

The girl opened her mouth looking ready to disagree but her face changed and so did her words. “I take it you’re talking to Timothy today.”

“Probably,” He bit his lip. Hearing someone else saying it made everything so real. “Clark sent me an owl yesterday saying that he accepted so it’s just a matter of time.”

Cassie nodded and they walked in silence for some time. They had just reached the last highway to the Great Hall when a thought made its way into Conner’s head. “Look, I need you to stick around to keep me from doing anything stupid.”

She grinned. “I don’t think your relationship will develop much with me having to be around all the time.”

The teen shot Cassie a sour look. For that and other reasons, he needed a new best friend.

“Conner,” The voice wasn’t loud but got him stuck in place as if his name was screamed from the other side of the castle. He turned around holding his breath almost like the slightest movement of his chest could scare the Ravenclaw away and met beautiful, enticing blue eyes. Merlin, he looked even better from close. “Hi, I’m Tim.”

Holy Quidditch! Conner didn’t want to look like a weirdo but it was so hard not to stare now that the distance between them was that small. Damn, he had to say something! How did his mouth work again?

“Hey,” He was so happy his voice didn’t wave. It was pointless to say his name since Tim already knew it so he went for the next best thing. “You’re my tutor, right?”

“Yes,” The Ravenclaw passed his hand carelessly through his – incredible - dark hair and Conner couldn’t help but notice that Tim was short enough for him to bury his nose in that hair. He was wondering what it smelled like when Tim narrowed his eyes. “Is that okay with you because if it’s not…?”

It took two seconds to the Gryffindor to realize what he was talking about but once he did he quickly cut him off. “Of course! I’m happy you agreed to be my tutor.” He replied with all honesty. Just to imagine that Tim thought Conner could want someone else to teach him made Conner cringe.

Tim gave a shy smile that made him feel all warm and funny inside. He could totally kiss that smile. “I need to know when you’re available.”

“Right,” Conner wanted to say he would always be available for him, but it seemed a little too soon. “I have Quidditch training every Tuesday and Thursday but I’m free any other day.” He watched as Tim made a face and Conner cocked his head to the side. “What? You don’t like Quidditch?”

He was kind of expecting his answer to be no because not everyone could be perfect like Conner himself.

“I do. It’s just… I know Jason can be pretty intense… all the time.” He explained.

And there came the warm feeling again, so intense that he couldn’t refrain the big smile spreading on his face. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but it was almost like Tim was worried about him. “That’s an interesting way to put it.”

They shared a quick smile before the Ravenclaw looked around. “So, I guess I’ll see you at the library on Wednesday around five?”

Conner nodded. “Sure, if I survive training today, that’s it.”

Tim chuckled and looked like he was going away for a second before changing his mind. “Warn me if Jason is too hard on you,” His blue eyes met his own and damn, Conner needed to get it together before he tried something that would scare the Ravenclaw away. “I might have good blackmail material.”

Okay, it was official, Conner would not live this life without calling Tim his husband someday. Without being able to find words that could express all the emotions he was feeling he smiled and looked deep into Tim’s eyes. “Will do.”

There was a slight blush on the Ravenclaw’s cheeks when he stepped away. “Bye.”

“See you tomorrow, Tim.” And only Merlin knew how much he was looking forward to it.

Watch Tim walk away was sad and Conner really envied that Ballen friend of his for being able to stay with him all day. There was a longing feeling in his chest that made him walk into the Great Hall with a pout. He spotted Cassie sat in their usual place having breakfast and just then realized he had forgotten about her. 

“How did it go?” She asked as soon as he sat.

“Good.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “Just good?”

“Well, if you had stayed there like I asked you to, you’d know how it went.” Conner answered trying to act like his meeting with Tim wasn’t a big deal. He was D-Y-I-N-G to brag about the fact that he made the Ravenclaw smile and even chuckle at some point. Talk about a successful day!

He couldn’t see, but he felt Cassie watching him like a hawk. He could only hope she wouldn’t throw something at him again. “So you’re not telling me.” She deadpanned.

“Nope.” Conner said and then waited for her to start begging. It never happened though, Cassie just went back to eat while he had a nervous attack inside. He needed to be strong and keep his mouth shut. If he didn’t break Cassie would eventually demand to know all the details and… To hell with it. “Okay, I know you’re dying to know, there’s no need to drive yourself crazy, I’ll tell you everything…”

Conner pretended not to see her teasing smile while beginning to tell every little thing that happened.

OOOOO

When Conner noticed Tim was two minutes late he thought that it was ok. The Ravenclaw probably was tricked by the Grand Staircase and would soon be at the library.

Sixteen minutes later he was starting to think that maybe Tim had slipped down the stairs, hit his head and forgot everything about tutoring him. That thought sure hurt a hell less than thinking he got stood up.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught someone walking in the library and turned his head faster than a snitch. He soon realized it wasn’t Tim and slouched before his eyes met Ms. Kyle’s stare. She smiled pitifully at him and Conner seriously started to consider jumping out the nearest window.

That was it, he thought while gathering his books. Maybe it was time to move on and forget everything about Tim’s handsomeness…

“Hey, so sorry I’m late.” The Ravenclaw breathed out before sitting across from him. “Mr. Stone asked me to stay back to help him and… You know.” He explained with red cheeks.

Who was he kidding? Just one glance at his pretty face and Conner melt. He gave a small smile. “I don’t. Tell me.”

Tim seemed to be caught off guard for some reason and took a bit of time to answer awkwardly. “It’s just… Arithmancy is my favorite class.” Conner tried to keep the judgment from his face but taking by the way Tim blushed he had failed. “Yeah, I know. We just started talking and I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. I hope teaching me won’t take too much of your time. You probably have better things to do.” And Conner really wished Tim didn’t because there was no other place he would like to be right now and he wanted the Ravenclaw to feel the same so badly.

“No, not at all.” He shook his head. “I’m glad Mr. Kent chose to ask me.”

Conner felt the urge to tell Tim that it wasn’t Clark’s idea but he didn’t want to sound like a weirdo so he decided to wait until they were married and with their third kid on the way to do it.

“So… Astronomy.”

“Yeah, I’m not the biggest fan of it right now.” Even though it all started as a plan to get close to Tim he kind of could use the help. “When I found out I had to take the class I thought that since my brother was the one teaching it he would go easy on me.”

The Ravenclaw chuckled and nodded in understanding. “But instead of doing so he just expects the best from you.” It was Conner’s turn to nod. “I know how it is.”

“Really?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Tim smiled in confirmation and hesitated once he noticed the Gryffindor was waiting for him to elaborate. The way he always seemed to be unsure when asked to talk about himself made Conner think that people around him didn’t bother to actually listen to him and it broke his heart a little.

“You know Mr. Wayne, right?” He looked around before facing Conner. “He’s kind of… my father.”

Conner’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. The shock was so big he didn’t care if he was looking totally unattractive right now – and also he doubted it was possible so why worry? -. The Gryffindor was having a really hard time to grasp the thought that Mr. Wayne – the most terrifying teacher ever – was Tim’s father, although it made sense since Todd was his brother. Next thing you know Jack the Ripper was Tim’s cousin.

“Wow,” He got his crap together. “He must put a lot of pressure on you.”

The Ravenclaw made a face. “He does freak out if I get anything other than Outstanding in Potions.”

Conner snorted. “If I get more than one Outstanding in Astronomy, Clark would probably lose it.”

Tim smiled and started to open his books. “That’s too bad for him then because we’re going to make it happen.”

He smiled back before they started working on Conner’s difficult to understand some of the chemical compositions and also to remember the names of every star because they all looked the same to him. The Ravenclaw was patient and didn’t mind to explain things over and over again but it still didn’t change the fact that two hours later Conner’s head seemed to be on fire.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Tim said finally taking pity on him.

The Gryffindor closed his book with a thud. “I’m done with studying for the rest of this year.” Feeling Tim’s eyes on him, Conner took the opportunity to stretch his muscles because some chances just can’t be wasted.

“Do you miss Durmstrang?” He asked suddenly, catching Conner totally out of guard. 

No one had asked that before so imagine his surprise when he opened his mouth and the words just flew out. “Yes. I – I do. Sometimes I wake up and it feels like I’m still there but then I remember I’m not and I just lie on my bed for a while and think about everything and everyone I miss.”

The Ravenclaw smiled softly, the way people usually do when they notice someone just opened up to them. “Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?”

“It was mostly Clark’s idea. I’m happy I came along though, I’m not planning to go back or anything.”

“That’s good to hear. I’d hate to lose my only pupil.”

Conner chuckled. “Why did you accept to teach me? I know you said you had nothing better to do but that’s not how most people enjoy spending their free time.”

“Well,” He leaned against the chair. Was it weird for him to think that Tim had a nice posture? “Ever since I heard about the Prefects Bathroom I made it my goal to be a Prefect and I think that becoming a tutor might help me get there.”

The Gryffindor managed to hold still for exactly two seconds before bursting out laughing. “What?” He gasped trying to gain some control.

“I’m serious!” Tim said with a corner of his lips twisted up, ignoring the urge to laugh. “If I ever get to be Prefect I’ll show you.”

Conner took a large breath in and whipped his watery eyes before cocking an eyebrow. “You’ll show me the bathroom.” He stated in a disbelief tone.

“Yep.”

It was the Gryffindor turn to lean against the chair. Feeling a little bold he gave a charming smile, prying it would have a nice effect on Tim. “It’s not exactly where I pictured our first date but I guess it will do.”

He blushed and looked down. Conner was starting to think he had screwed everything up when Tim met his eyes with an apologizing smile. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were a romantic. I’ll make sure to lay some candles and rose petals around.” 

Conner’s cheeks hurt from smiling so big. “I’d like it very much.”

They kept staring at each other with little smiles on their faces until the Ravenclaw averted his eyes. “I should get going.” 

He didn’t want to sound too clingy but he couldn’t help his disappointed tone. “Already?”

Tim gathered his books but didn’t stand up. “Yeah. Bart, my best friend, must be freaking out wondering when I’ll be back.”

Wasn’t his best friend called Art? Damn whatever-his-name-is for taking Tim away from him. Trying hard not to pout he nodded his head. “I feel you. Cassie would be completely lost without me.”

“I’ll see you next week, then?” He got up.

“Sure.”

With a last smile, Tim turned around and exited the library. Not having any plans Conner took his time to gather his things and just enjoy the way he was feeling. He couldn’t wait to tell everything to Cassie.

He finally got up, grabbed his things and made his way to the library exit.

“I see you finally made a move.” Conner stopped and turned to look at Ms. Kyle and her big, teasing smile. “I was meaning to tell you that following him around and expecting him to notice you was a very pathetic strategy.”

The Gryffindor felt like asking if that was how she ended up single but he was sure it would sound even ruder spoken aloud than it had in his head. “He’s just helping me with Astronomy.”

“Is that how teens are calling it nowadays?”

Conner sighed. It seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere without confessing. “Can you keep it between us? I don’t think he knows my intentions yet.”

Ms. Kyle shrugged. “Yeah, sure. As long as you keep me updated on your relationship,” She pouted. “I get easily bored here.”

The Gryffindor blinked a couple of times. The more to hear about his endless love for Tim the merrier. “Deal.” He turned to leave but changed his mind. “I’m actually free right now. Would you like to hear how I got him tutor me?”

“Why don’t you start from the first time you saw him?”

Conner didn’t bother to hide his big smile. “Ms. Kyle, I hope you’re ready to hear the best love story ever.”

She frowned. “I thought you weren’t together.”

He leaned against the balcony. “It’s just a matter of time…”

Cassie could wait a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take the rest of the day to work on the next chapters since I've been avoiding it for a while and as always: I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. My PRINCE Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is the most incredible person in the whole castle? Conner asked totally ignoring his previous question.
> 
> “You are!” He answered thinking it was what he wanted to hear. Tim was so glad the Gryffindor wasn’t straddling him, otherwise he would not be held responsible for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say so... Enjoy!

There was something kind of creepy about the Owlery that Tim just couldn’t put his finger on. Of course he could say it was the odd smell, or maybe the way all the owls seemed to watch him when he was all alone up there like he was now. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

The Ravenclaw always made sure to send an owl to Alfred at least once a week. Usually, he would write the good butler things that were happening in the castle and other times he snitched on his brothers and on some occasions even on Bruce.

He was not ashamed of that, it helped keep them all in line. Besides, taking for some letters he received where Alfred scolded him for not getting enough sleep, he was pretty sure he was being snitched on too.

This one letter Tim was about to send had taken him longer than usual to be finished. All because he couldn’t decide if he should write about Conner or not. He ended up not writing about the Gryffindor after asking himself what was there to be written about. They were friends now, nothing more.

And he certainly mentioned Bart once or twice but somehow just couldn’t bring himself to do the same with Conner and even with Cassie.

Deep down he knew he was afraid that friendship wouldn’t last and someday he would receive a letter from Alfred asking about them and he would sadly have to reply that whatever was going between them was over.

He sighed while remembering the times the four of them spent together at the library. He loved to meet Cassie so much, she was strong, smart and was always teasing everyone around her in a nice way. And Conner… Well, Tim thought that once he got to know him and see he was just a person like everyone else his stupid crush would go away.

It kind of had because now he was pretty sure he was in love with the Gryffindor. He was confident in a way Tim had never met someone before, he claimed attention but at the same time he managed to be caring and passionate about things. He was different but also felt familiar.

Merlin, the Ravenclaw was so pathetic for pining after a guy he would never have.

“Hey.” Came the male voice from behind him.

Tim screamed internally and could swear his heart stopped for a few seconds. “Oh Merlin,” He breathed out turning to glare at Conner’s smiling face. “Hey?” He asked in a tone that also meant: ‘What the hell you think you’re doing sneaking up on me like that?

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Said the Gryffindor not looking sorry at all. He actually seemed pretty content.

“It’s fine,” Tim turned around and finished tying his letter to Arsenal, Jason’s owl. “I was just daydreaming.”

Conner crossed his arms and smiled teasingly. “About me, I hope?”

You have no idea. “Maybe.” He answered in the same tone, let the owl go and watched it fly for a while before facing the Gryffindor again.

Of course he had to be giving that small smile that made Tim insides turn crazily.

“Bart told me I would find you here.” He whispered, probably not to startle the owls.

“I’m surprised he didn’t come with you.”

“I think he’s beginning to trust me alone with you again.” Oh right, seeing as Tim wouldn’t stop talking about Conner after the first weeks of tutoring, Bart decided he would join them just to make sure the Gryffindor wouldn’t steal his best friend spot. “And maybe I asked Cassie to keep him distracted for awhile?”

Tim made a show of looking around. “You’re not planning to kill me, are you?”

He chuckled. “No, I just thought my tutor would like to know that I achieved my first O at Astronomy.”

The Ravenclaw couldn’t refrain his giant smile. “You did? I’m so happy!” He launched forward and embraced Conner really quick, allowing himself to take a deep breath to smell him before putting some distance between them again. “I knew you could do it!”

Conner smiled looking a little flushed. “Wait until Ma hears about it, she’ll find a way to send you a pie as a thank-you gift.”

Tim laughed. “I would like that. How did Clark react?”

The Gryffindor made a face. “I expected him to lose it, but he was actually so happy I thought he was going to hug me in front of the whole class.”

Tim tried to hide his snickers behind his hand. He had probably heard all the stories about the times Clark had treated Conner like a little kid by now. “Oh Merlin, it would make you look so uncool.” He tried to show some support.

“Don’t I know that?”

He put his hand on Conner’s back. He was always telling himself he should stop with the little touches but he was doing a great job at ignoring his own advice. “C’mon. Let’s leave the owls in peace.”

They exited the Owlery feeling the cold wind hitting their faces, Tim kind of wished he could stay all autumn long inside the castle, but his letters weren’t going to send themselves. The duo started to make their way down the path before Tim saw Dick approaching them. He held the Gryffindor’s arm and pulled him until they hid behind a large tree.

“Why are we hiding from Mr. Grayson?” Conner whisper-shouted.

Probably because if Dick saw them alone there he would embarrass Tim to the moon and back. “You of all people know how big brothers are.” He said instead.

“Wait. Mr. Grayson is your brother too?”

“Yep.” He didn’t see Conner’s reaction because he was too busy following Dick with his eyes. Once he saw his brother walking in the Owlery they went back to the path.

“Do you have any other brother I should know about?” The Gryffindor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes and no.” He nervously replied.

Conner blinked. “I’m confused.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I have another brother, his name is Damian and he’s a first-year. But no, don’t worry about him.”

Damian was actually, even at a young age, his most peculiar brother but he usually stayed out of Tim’s business so there was no need to keep an eye on him.

They walked a little bit more before Ms. Prince appeared in their way. Tim immediately felt embarrassment creeping up on him even though he could not explain it. Why was he feeling like that? They were not doing anything impropriated, just walking side by side for Merlin’s sake!

He resisted the urge to hide for the second time this day and just smiled at the woman in the same second Conner greeted her.

Ms. Prince gave a small smile, one that was slightly curled up on the right side with a look in her face that could only be described as knowing. “Boys,” She said before walking away.

It did the trick for Tim. He suddenly understood why he didn’t want people to see him hanging out with Conner. Someone could notice he was in love with the Gryffindor and if said someone decided to acknowledge it Conner would find out. And Tim didn’t want him to because he knew his feelings were not mutual.

Oh Merlin, what a mess.

He took a deep breath and kept calm. Sometimes his insights were so strong he had the feeling people could hear his thoughts if they kept silent enough. Gladly Conner didn’t seem to notice all the funny faces he had made at the last minute or so.

They soon were spotted by Cassie and Bart who quickly started to jump and wave his arms around. “Hey, guys! Here!”

Tim and Conner shared an amused look and headed into their friend's direction. Bart was receiving looks from some students around but if he wasn’t caring, why should they?

“Hey, kids. Did you behave?” Conner asked once they were close enough.

Cassie glared at him. “If we’re the kids, does it mean you’re our folks?”

“No,” Bart shook his head. “I think Tim is my father and Conner is yours,” He paused. “But they are certainly trying to get into each other’s pants.”

“Bart!” Tim exclaimed feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn’t dare to look at Conner’s face and kept himself busy wondering if the Giant Squid would care to share the deeps of the lake with him from now on while Cassie laughed her face off.

“Why do we keep them around again?” Conner inquired while crossing his arms.

“They make us look more attractive?”

Cassie laughter instantly died down as Conner started having his own fit. Tim could only smile under the girl’s and his best friend’s glares.

Bart raised a finger. “Let’s all just take a minute to think how much it sounded like something Conner would say.”

“I think they’re rubbing off on each other,” Cassie agreed. “Conner actually said something smart one of these days, I was shocked.”

This time Tim ended up laughing along with Cassie and Bart, but quickly disguised it as a cough. “C’mon guys, knock it off. It’s Saturday! Let’s make something fun.”

Bart breathed in. “As long as we don’t go to the library, I’m in.”

“He said something fun, Allen. Why would we go to the library?”

Before Conner and Bart started bickering, Cassie approached him and hooked her arm on his. “I guess Quidditch Pitch is it then.” She resumed her walking while pulling him along. “Have you ever been on a broom, Tim?”

He rolled his eyes. It served him right for only hanging out with Quidditch nuts. “Of course I have. I’m just not as passionate about Quidditch as you all are.”

“No one is perfect,” Bart remarked from behind him in a sad tone.

Conner scoffed. “Speak for yourself, buddy.”

“And there he goes again,” Cassie whispered and looked up as if asking for patience. Tim didn’t mind Conner’s conceited lines because he was in love with the guy and agreed with at least 99% of them. Cassie, though, should always be on the verge of hitting him. “Well, are you ready to have your ass served to you, Allen?” She asked once they reached the pitch.

Bart glared at her and snorted. “You wish, Sandsmark.” Both of them started to make their way to the broom cabinet before noticing they weren’t being followed. “Are you two coming?”

“No,” Tim crossed his arms, fighting to keep himself warm. “I’ll pass this time, thanks.”

“I’ll keep him company.” The Gryffindor answered.

Although he really wanted to spend time with Conner, Tim didn’t want him to feel like he needed to stay with him. “You can go, really,” He smiled at the taller boy. “I don’t mind being alone.”

Conner shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and shrugged. “No, I’m good,” He started to guide Tim to the benches with a mischievous smile. “Besides I’ve been wondering about that blackmail material you said you have on Todd…”

Tim laughed before sitting down. He should have seen it coming, really. “Ok, I’ll tell you, but if you ever tell Jason that I told you that, I’m going to deny it and blame it on Dick.” Conner chuckled and nodded. “Jason is a very talented cook. Alfred taught him a lot and even though we get to eat some of the things he makes, we never got to see him making any of these things.” He took a break as the memories came back to him. “The thing is: Jason acts so smugly sometimes that I needed to make sure he wasn’t spitting on my food or anything.” The Gryffindor laughed. “So I hid on the pantry and waited for him to appear and start cooking, so imagine my surprise when I saw him in all of his build up like a wall glory wearing an apron and literally threatening the food.”

Conner raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He was baking a cake and saying things like: if you don’t rise and turns out delicious I swear you will have a date with the bin and trust me: you won’t like it,” The Ravenclaw explained while mimicking Jason’s accent.

“No way!” Conner exclaimed before laughing loudly.

Tim joined him freely, his cheeks burning and his eyes getting wetter until they finally calmed down. “Jason is tough as hell, but he also has one of the biggest hearts I know.” He whispered before turning to look at Conner.

The Gryffindor was staring at him with such intensity that Tim literally felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Oh well, at least he could blame the cold for that.

“I wish you’d talk about yourself like you talk about people you love.” He deadpanned, never breaking eye contact.

Tim opened his mouth but closed it again almost instantly. He wanted to tell Conner that he wasn’t as interesting, that he was very thankful for all the attention he was giving him but he didn’t know how to handle it. The words were too hard to find though, so he just looked away and tried not to shift too much.

He was ready for an awkward silence but he should’ve known Conner was having none of that. The Gryffindor suddenly held his wrists and pinned them above his head firmly but at the same time softly.

“Conner! What are you doing?” He asked while moving around, there was a weird feeling building up in his gut that made him want to laugh like crazy. Tim wasn’t going to lie, he had fantasized about them being in this position a couple of times, although he had to admit they were never dressed in that amount of clothes.

“Who is the most incredible person in the whole castle? Conner asked totally ignoring his previous question.

“You are!” He answered thinking it was what he wanted to hear. Tim was so glad the Gryffindor wasn’t straddling him, otherwise he would not be held responsible for his actions.

Conner gave a sly smile. “That’s not right. I’ll give you another chance: who is the most incredible person in the whole castle?” 

A few chuckles escaped the Ravenclaw’s mouth. If he wasn’t talking about himself, then who was he talking about? Oh! “I am?” He tried uncertainly.

“I can’t hear you.” He sing-sang.

“I am!” Tim exclaimed before laughing. Conner finally released him with a huge grin and he calmed down before sitting up and glaring at the Gryffindor.

It didn’t have any effect though. Conner just shot him a winning smile and leaned against the benches. It was almost unfair the way he managed to look so good without putting any effort into it. “You better not forget it.” He whispered.

Tim would try not to, but he kind of wished the Gryffindor would always be around to remind him of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, my bad.  
> Let me know what you think, we'll talk soon!


	7. AL GHUL Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Slytherin sighed like an adult would do before explaining something to a child and Conner was this close to hitting him with a book. “Listen, Timothy might be a little weird and more awkward than I would like to admit but with my guidance, I know he will be great someday.” His green eyes shone with ambition. “I would go as far as saying that he might become the next Minister of Magic.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Conner made his way to the library as soon as his last class of the day was finished. Tim was supposed to meet him there an hour later, which would give him just enough time to practice the things he was meant to say.

Today was The Day. He was finally going to ask the Ravenclaw out and although he wished Cassie was there to help him find the right words to make it look like he wasn’t desperate, Conner had assigned her to an entirely different mission.

He had made she promise that she would do anything in her power to keep Bart behind so Conner and Tim could have privacy. Well, at least as much privacy they could get under Selina’s noisy antics.

Stepping into the place that would be forever known as where the relationship of the hottest couple to ever exist began, the teen stopped by the desk and fake coughed to claim the librarian’s attention. Although Conner always called her Ms. Kyle, in his mind she was just Selina, he was unable to take her very seriously.

The woman looked up at him and gave a big smile. “What is it, kitten?”

Oh yeah, she also had that big fixation for cats. Conner did find her a lot young to be playing the crazy cat lady, but hey, not his business. “The time has come,” He announced dramatically and when she just blinked her eyes in a very unimpressed way he decided to be more specific. “I’m going to ask Tim out.”

“Oh, that’s good!” She stated, her eyes were shining with joy. The teen had the slightly suspicious that his soon-to-be relationship with Tim was the most exciting thing going on in her life right now. “Where are you going to do it?”

He blinked, suddenly feeling very insecure. “Hum… Here?”

Selina frowned as if his answer had offended her. “Are you sure? It’s kind of lame, don’t you think?” She held her chin and pouted. “I don’t know why you just won’t follow my advice.”

Conner sighed exasperatedly. “For the last time, Ms. Kyle: I’m not going to push him into a cabinet and tell him to ride me like a broom.” He had to admit he was planning to save that line for later in their relationship, but for now, it was a big no.

The woman burst out laughing and received a couple of hostile looks from some of the students that were currently in the room. Conner still couldn’t understand how someone as loud as she could be working there. “The look on your face when I first told you that was priceless,” Selina said once she calmed down and then her face became serious. “For someone who claims to be in love I expected a little bit more from you.”

Conner snorted. How dare she doubt his devotion to Tim like that? Feeling deeply insulted the teen narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know why I keep wasting my time with you.”

It was the woman’s turn to snort. “Just don’t come here whining when you are turned down.”

“I do not whine!” Was his angry reply before he marched to his usual spot and plopped down the chair.

Selina and he kept glaring at each other for some time before he turned his head to look at the Dark Lake. It wasn’t their first argument and he knew that by the time he’d leave they would be ok again.

Truth be told he was feeling more worried than angry. Conner hated to admit it but he was starting to think that Selina was right, he could come up with somewhere much better to ask Tim out than the library and the woman probably knew it and that was the reason why she had pushed his buttons.

The teen sighed. What the hell was he going to do now?

Conner was so lost deep in his thoughts that he only noticed the boy seated across from him when he cleared his throat. The teen didn’t jump out of surprise, but he did have to swallow his heart back to its place and wait a few seconds to confirm that, yes, it was still beating. “Where did you come from?” He decided to ask since he was pretty sure it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts.

The boy raised an eyebrow and shot him an unimpressed look. “I do believe the right question would be what my intentions here are.”

Conner knitted his eyebrows upon remembering the boy’s familiar scowl. He now recalled they had boarded the same boat when they first came to Hogwarts, he had even made a question to him… Something about him being too old to be there or whatever.

Looking at the kid now, there was only one thing he guessed he could offer. “Do you want an autograph?” After all, he could be one of the many secret fans the teen had around the castle.

The boy made a face that was the perfect mix of despise and disgust. “What?” He asked with a strained voice as if he could not believe what had just left Conner’s mouth.

“I said: What are your intentions here?” He quickly covered up, hoping the kid would let it slide. He was too proud to act on it but there was something about the Slytherin that was totally creeping him out.

The boy glared at him through narrowed eyes before taking a deep breath. “Very well… I could not help but notice the amount of time you have been spending with Timothy lately.”

Conner blinked not quite understanding what that little menace had to do with it, unless… “Oh, you’re Damian, right? His younger brother,” He stated once he remembered something Tim had told him:

_“Yes, I have another brother, his name is Damian and he’s a first-year. But no, don’t worry about him.”_

Right.

“I guess you could say that,” Was Damian’s replay. He patiently waited for Conner to say something but seemed to notice the Gryffindor had no intentions to do so. “So you and Timothy…” He urged.

The teen kept his face emotionless before a huge grin broke on his face. “You’re trying to protect him!” Of course he should feel offended that the kid felt like Tim needed to be protected from him but it was actually kind of adorable!

Damian gasped and then scowled before crossing his arms. “Someone has to since he is not known for having high standards.”

Conner’s smile vanished. _Come again, brat; _he thought. “Come again, boy,” He said.__

The Slytherin sighed like an adult would do before explaining something to a child and Conner was this close to hitting him with a book. “Listen, Timothy might be a little weird and more awkward than I would like to admit but with my guidance, I know he will be great someday.” His green eyes shone with ambition. “I would go as far as saying that he might become the next Minister of Magic.”

“I agree that Tim will become even greater than he already is,” He replied without missing a heartbeat and then frowned. “But he’s not weird!” A little bit awkward in the beginning but definitely not weird.

Damian chose to ignore his last statement and gave him a half smile. “Then I am sure you will also agree that he needs a more suitable partner to stand by his side.”

Ouch, that would’ve been a big blow to the Gryffindor’s ego if he hadn’t spent the last fifteen years working on his confidence. He felt the urge to grab his wand and hex the hell out of the little brat, but now that he was aware of the fact that two out of three of Tim’s brothers could be very odd, why not turn this into an opportunity to make an ally?

Merlin, he would have totally slayed as a Slytherin.

Conner took a deep breath in and looked at the boy with pleading eyes. “You said Tim needed your guidance, maybe that’s all I need to become the perfect partner to him too.”

The Slytherin seemed to be caught off guard; he was probably expecting a bad reaction, not a cry for help. “I am not sure… you look like you can use a lot of work.”

That little… “Well, if you think you are not capable to do it…”

“I never said that!” He was quick to deny and then fell in a silence that seemed to last forever for Conner. “I guess I will give you the benefit of doubt.” He sighed and raised his hand for the teen to shake. When the Gryffindor tried to take his hand back he found it trapped in a grip way too strong to belong to an eleven-year-old. “Now, if you ever think of breaking Timothy’s heart, be sure this is the last thing you will ever do.” He stated seriously.

Conner nodded. “You won’t have to worry about it,” He was finally able to retrieve his hand and hesitated for a moment when he saw Damian standing up. “I guess you should know that I plan to ask Tim out properly soon.” He thought it was better to tell the kid to make it look like he was serious about it.

The Slytherin stared at him before nodding. “Make it special then and don’t forget to keep me updated,” He nodded once more and started to leave.

Of course that in that exact moment Tim appeared, looked at both of them and then frowned. “Damian?”

“Timothy,” The boy greeted and then walked away, leaving the Gryffindor all alone to explain what they were doing together.

Conner tried not to tremble under the Ravenclaw’s attentive gaze but it was always so hard when Tim’s eyes were on him. He gave his best smile. “So… Astronomy,”

These two words had kind of become their thing, but instead of smiling like he usually would do, Tim sat down looking all serious. “Was Damian bothering you?”

“What? No!” Conner shook his head. “Damian is a great kid.”

There was a very long moment of silence where Tim stared at him blankly. “I think we need to break up.” He finally stated making Conner laugh which caused a smile to appear on his face. “Are you really not telling me?” He pouted.

The Gryffindor pretended to be in deep thought and crossed his arms behind his head, giving Tim the perfect opportunity to compliment his muscles – which surprise, surprise, he didn’t -. “I might if…” He made a pause and grinned when the Ravenclaw glared at him. “You agree to meet me tonight.”

Tim leaned on the chair and studied him before opening a small smile. “Are you trying to make me break the rules?”

“Am I succeeding?” He quickly replied.

Tim’s smile widened. “I guess I’ll see you tonight then.”

“I knew you would say yes” Conner bragged.

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes amused and flipped his book open. “So… Astronomy?”

Conner smiled.

OOOOO

It was well past curfew when Conner met Tim close to the Ravenclaw Tower. Although the Gryffindor had cast the luminous spell, the blue light wasn’t doing much for him and he had tripped way too many times along the way there.

So yeah, the lighting got nothing on his own shine, but at least it helped him see Tim’s panicked face before he even closed the distance between them. “Hey,” Conner greeted kind of unsure. He thought that if he didn’t address his boyfriend-to-be expression it would eventually give place to a more relaxed one.

It didn’t.

“I think we should call this off,” He whisper-shouted.

Conner heard a sound in the background, probably of his heart shattering.

The Gryffindor had worked so hard for this moment! There was no way he would give up asking Tim out tonight, even if he had to do it in the most boring highway ever built by wizards. He would try to stick to main plan though. “Why?”

Tim looked frantically around as if someone or something would jump from the dark and drink their blood. “I never broke the rules before, I’m not ready for this,” He explained still whispering, he was massaging his chest as if telling his heart to calm the hell down.

Chuckling, Conner shook his head while thinking: _future boyfriends, when we think they can’t get cuter, there they go_. “Look, I used to do it all the time back in Durmstrang. You’re with a pro.”

His intention had been to comfort the Ravenclaw, but as soon as he saw his expression changing from panicked to pissed, or at least Tim’s version of pissed, he knew he had screwed up big time.

“Oh, really?” He asked while crossing his arms. His blue eyes were half-closed and fixed on the Gryffindor as if he could see right through him. Conner thought it was endearing, but also scaring as hell. “You used to hang out with guys after curfew all the time?”

Tim had said it with a nonchalant tone, but it wasn’t needed to be a Ravenclaw to understand that the way Conner put it had implied that Tim was just another guy he was going to have fun for one night and Merlin knew that wasn’t the case at all! “It’s not the same thing.”

“No? Enlighten me,” He said with the same indifferent tone.

The Gryffindor would have smacked his brain and mouth if he could because they totally deserved it, but he ended up sighing before looking deep into Tim’s eyes. “It’s not the same because I didn’t care about them as much as I care about you.”

He saw when the Ravenclaw’s lips twist fighting against a smile but it was useless, he uncrossed his arms and shrugged. “Fine, I’ll go with you.” There was a quick moment of silence before he opened a sly smile. “Just wait until I tell the guys you got all sappy on me.”

Conner fake-gasped and wined his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

They both laughed and the Gryffindor started to lead the way with a smile on his lips.

He was in love.

OOOOO

“The Astronomy Tower?” Tim inquired sounding a bit down. “Are we really violating curfew to talk about Astronomy?”

Conner couldn’t help but laugh. “You sound disappointed,” He then opened his mouth pretending to be shocked. “What did you think we were going to do?”

Tim’s cheeks went red. “Well, it sure didn’t involve Astronomy.” He replied boldly.

Conner laughed again and finally managed to open the door to the tower. He had promise Clark he would give the key back first thing in the next morning and even had to hug him to get it. Of course his brother was pretty sure he wanted it for study purposes and well, Conner didn’t bother to correct him.

They made their way to the balcony and took in the gorgeous sight of the moonlight shining over the castle surrounds. Or at least that’s what Conner thought Tim was doing while he was too busy thinking about how to ask him out. He sighed to claim the Ravenclaw’s attention. “I was thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday.”

Tim’s eyes widened a little. “As in a date?” He asked slowly.

“Yes,” Conner affirmed with relief and just to be sure added: “This means that Cassie and Bart are not invited.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?” He asked confused. What the hell was _ok_ supposed to mean?

Tim chuckled. “Yes, I want to go on a date with you.”

Conner gave a big smile and nodded, feeling the urge to scream the news to the whole castle. “Cool,” He said instead, turned back to the sight in front of him and they watched in silence for a while. It lasted a very long minute before he turned back to the Ravenclaw with a sorrow expression. “I didn’t think it would be that boring, I’m sorry.”

Tim shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t mind being in silence next to you,” He said before leaning against his side.

The Gryffindor breathed in and leaned against the shorter teen to enjoy the heat coming from him better. “Me neither.” He finally replied.

Screw that, he was totally in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I caught the flu and I'm feeling so bad that I won't even answer the comments right now, all I want is to go back to bed.  
> As usual, I hope you liked it and until next chapter.  
> PS: I had a blast writing this chapter!!!


	8. WAYNE Out of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravenclaw felt a single drop of sweat running down his spine and practically heard Conner gulping down when Bruce looked at both of them with a dark face. “I do not approve”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's a lot of typos in this chapter, I didn't check it as much as I usually do.  
> If I were you, I'd read the notes at the end.

Tim took a deep breath in for what seemed the hundredth time that Saturday and turned to face Bart. In one of his hands, he held one of his newest pair of jeans and in the other his favorite jacket. “Hot or not?” He asked his best friend while ignoring the pile of clothes quickly growing on the floor.

Bart, who hadn’t even bothered to get up from his bed yet, let his gaze wander over the clothes for less than two seconds before deadpanning: “Not.”

The raven-haired groaned and turned back to his trunk, starting the process all over again. “Ok, hot or not?” He tried once more.

Bart made a contemplative face that got Tim feeling very hopeful for a moment before shaking his head. “Not.”

The teen threw his hands up letting everything fall on the floor and pulled his hair in a desperate gesture. He needed to send an owl to Conner to cancel everything! He could not go out with these horrible clothes! What the hell was going on his mind when he bought them?

“You know I’ll just keep saying not, right?” Bart asked after some seconds and it took Tim all of his willpower not to slap him. “Why don’t you try something else? Something that would show a little bit of skin?”

Tim sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose before pointing his finger to the nearest window. “Because it’s winter, Bart. There’s snow out there, it’s freezing!”

The auburn haired laughed and hid his face on the pillow. He was seriously looking like a kid who didn’t want his father to go out with his new girlfriend, but alright, two could play this game.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to ask Steph…”

“No way!” Bart shouted before he could even finish. “I can handle it,” He said before quickly getting up and picking up his tightest pair of jeans, a fancy jacket he barely used and also a scarf and a beanie as well. “Here,” He handed everything to Tim and finally took a break to breathe.

“Thanks,” The teen said already making his way to the door.

“Do you want me to do your hair too?” Bart asked before he could get too far.

Tim took a look at his best friend’s hair, noticing how it was sticking in every direction and shook his head. “Nah, I think I got it.”

The raven-haired watched his friend shrug and go back to bed before making his way to the bathroom. He took his sweet time scrubbing every inch of his skin, after all, it’s not every day you have a date with the man of your life. He finished his shower, put his clothes on, tried to tame his hair, failed and finally went back to the bedroom.

Tim quickly noticed the mess he had left behind was gone and thought Bart probably had cast a spell on them or maybe threw them out of the window, he wasn’t sure. Having still a few minutes to spare he sat by his friend’s side and looked at the blankets since he was covered from head to toe. “Are you sure you’re not coming?”

Bart uncovered his face almost hitting him in the process and sighed. “To see his best friend getting hooked up for life it’s not something a man is ready to witness.”

“Ok,” In another situation, he would have laughed at his friend’s dramatic antics, but he was looking so miserable sprawled on his bed that Tim kind of felt bad. “I’ll miss you anyway.”

Bart gave a big smile. “I know,” He then frowned and leaned on his elbows. “Do you need some kissing tips?”

“What? No!” The teen let a chuckle out and got up.

“Are you sure? Because I’ve been told…”

“Bye, Bart,” Tim cut him off while opening the door. “See you later,” He said before exiting the room.

He could only hope his best friend would be fine by the time he got back.

OOOOO

Tim made his way to the Hogwarts grounds paying a lot of attention to his surroundings. It was crucial for him to avoid being spotted by any of his brothers today because he wouldn’t know how to deal with Damian’s disdain, Jason’s sarcasm or Dick’s excitement.

What a shame that he hadn’t thought of dressing only white clothes, if that was the case he would be able to disguise himself with the snow if one of them came too close. Of course Conner could find it a little bit weird but it was worth it if it meant having a nice and uneventful date.

And only Merlin knew – and maybe Bart and Steph too – that the word _date_ alone was able to bring a hurricane of butterflies to his belly. If you asked the teen, he still wouldn’t be able to explain how he had managed to get a date with the guy he was in love with. His best shot would be to say he was dreaming but he refused to wake up before at least landing one kiss on Conner’s lips.

Upon arriving at the grounds, Tim glanced over the crowd and left a big sigh out when he didn’t catch a single glimpse of his brothers. Feeling more relaxed, he finally saw Cassie and Conner standing by the carriages and approached them with a big smile on his face.

He really tried not to smile so big, but the circumstances were just too good to keep himself from doing so.

It didn’t take very long for the duo to spot him. Although his eyes were glued to Conner, he didn’t miss the teasing smile Cassie gave and the way she was moving her eyebrows up and down. “Hey, Tim. Looking good, hum?”

The Gryffindor boy looked at the girl like she had just kicked his puppy. “Cassie! I am supposed to say that!” He exclaimed before turning to Tim with his beautiful sided smile. “Hey, Tim. You look good.”

The Ravenclaw had just enough power to refrain himself from a)giggling and b)shrieking that he didn’t even get close to Conner’s perfection. No, with his cheeks burning, he kept it as cool as he could, thank you very much. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he teased while looking straight into the boy’s blue eyes. Tim heard Cassie cleaning her throat and looked at her sheepishly. “I meant you too, Cassie.”

The blonde snorted and made a show of rolling her eyes. “Of course you did,” She mocked before boarding the closest carriage.

Tim was expecting Conner to do the same but the Gryffindor – like a perfect gentleman – signed for him to go first and he made sure to keep a straight face when his date (oh Merlin!) entered after him and sat by his side.

The carriage was ready to take off when a familiar manicured hand appeared in the opening, being quickly followed by Stephanie’s smiling face. “Is there space for one more?”

But it wasn’t really Stephanie’s style to wait for an answer so she just went in and sat looking very pleased. Tim felt weird having his ex-girlfriend and hopefully future boyfriend sitting face to face, but he quickly told himself that it would only be weird if he made it weird and it wasn’t about to happen. “Hello, Steph” He greeted with excitement.

Conner looked between them. “You two know each other?”

The Hufflepuff chuckled. “You could say that, alright,” Her eyes met Tim’s and he instantly knew he would regret not having hexed her out of the carriage when he had the chance. “I’m Stephanie Brown. Tim’s ex-girlfriend.”

Conner’s expression didn’t turn to anger or anything, but he was staring at the girl with such sharpness that got Tim caught between thinking: _Merlin, he’s hot_ and _I’m screwed_. The Gryffindor tilted his head to the side a little and knitted his eyebrows. “I don’t think he has mentioned you before.”

Stephanie – there was no Steph for her after that – widened her eyes faking surprise and took a hand to her chest where her heart was – but soon wouldn’t be if she didn’t stop with the crap -. “Oh really? He has told me tons about you.”

This time Conner turned to him with a half suspicious, half hopeful expression. “Have you?”

Memories of the day he, Stephanie and Bart had gone around the castle looking for the Gryffindor quickly appeared in his mind, but telling Conner so was totally out of question so he did the only reasonable thing: stuck his head through the window and asked no one in particular: “Are we there yet?” Which was ridiculous since the carriage hadn’t even started to move yet.

Tim would never forget the sound of Cassie’s laughter echoing in his ears as the carriage took off

OOOOO

Tim spent the whole ride avoiding Conner’s eyes and glaring every now and then at the two girls. None of them made any attempt to start a conversation so the only sound present was of Cassie’s snickers and the background noise of the carriage moving.

When they finally arrived Stephanie and Cassie were very quick to say their goodbyes and even quicker to disappear among the Hogsmeade crowd. Now, if they were in a hurry because they really had something to do or because they were scared Tim would cast a Crucio at them, he didn’t know.

The remaining teens got off the carriage and stood awkwardly side by side. The Ravenclaw felt like he should say something and although _‘Let’s bury Stephanie in the snow_ ’ sounded right, he had no idea where the traitor was.

He heard when Conner took a deep breath in and let his gaze meet his before the Gryffindor opened his mouth. “You never told me about your ex-girlfriend.”

Tim had promised himself he would do anything in his power not to be sassy today, but hey, it was stronger than him. “Sorry, sometimes I forget that the right way to introduce myself is: hi, I’m Tim Drake and do you know Stephanie Brown? She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

Conner stared at him for a couple of seconds before he broke out in laughter. “I’m pretty sure that’s what she did, but ok, you have a point,” He gave that smile that kept Tim distracted during most of his classes nowadays and shrugged. “Besides… She’s no competition.”

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes just to make it look like he didn’t agree a hundred percent with that. “Just keep telling yourself that” He teased and then remembering the risk to be spotted by one of his brothers, asked: “What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking we could go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop first, get something warm to drink,” Conner said and then tilted his head to the side. “But you’ll be paying, of course.”

Tim glared at him, pretending to be annoyed. “In your dreams, I will.”

They both laughed and started to make their way to the tea shop. They weren’t even halfway through when the Ravenclaw heard Conner yawning and seconds later one of his strong arms was casually resting on his shoulders. Tim’s cheeks were burning but he would be damned if he didn’t enjoy every minute of it.

They arrived at the shop, chose a booth to sit on and made their order to an overexcited waitress. Although they had plenty of space to sit they ended up side by side which Tim took as an opportunity to lean against the taller boy.

“You know,” The Gryffindor started, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. “When I said Bart wasn’t invited, I meant he wasn’t invited to our date, he could’ve come to Hogsmeade.”

“I don’t think he would be able to stay away from us if he had come,” He replied with a tender smile. “Besides he wasn’t really in the mood to…” _See us together._ “Hang out today.” 

Conner smiled at him and moved his eyebrows in the same way Cassie had done before. “I guess I have you all to myself then.” 

Tim chuckled and nodded. “I guess you’re a very lucky guy.”

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes amused but ended up laughing along with the shorter teen. It was in that moment when Tim was trying to catch his breath and thinking that yes, he finally knew what paradise felt like, that he raised his gaze and met a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

He did not have the time to run, hide under the table or pretend to pass out because in the next second Dick was making his way to their table with Damian trailing after him. “Timmy! What are you doing here?” He asked while sitting down really close to the Ravenclaw without, you know, being invited or anything.

“Don’t be stupid, Richard.” Damian scowled with his arms crossed. “Can’t you see Timothy is in the middle of a date?”

“Are you?” He squealed while looking from the Ravenclaw to the Gryffindor. “For real?”

Tim opened his mouth being pretty sure a scream was going to leave his throat but ended up being interrupted by an also familiar voice: “Will you shut up?” They all looked over the booth where Jason’s head just appeared. He glanced at everyone with a single eyebrow raised before a sarcastic smile broke on his face. “What is it? A conference of idiots?”

Damian snorted with the venom only a Slytherin could muster. “Well, it sure would explain why you are here, Jason.”

“Knock it off, you two.” Dick stated annoyed before the always-happy-face came back full force. “Timmy was about to tell us more about his friend.”

And as surprising as it was they all shut up and turned to stare at the Ravenclaw. Jason had even crossed his arms over the booth and laid his head on them to get more comfortable and was it Roy peeking at him from over his shoulder?

Meanwhile Tim could only think _Merlin, please, take me now _and apologize for all – and there must had been tons - of the bad things he had done on his previous life to deserve this. But as it seemed his punishment wasn’t over yet because just like in a nightmare Bruce in all of his glory approached them with Mr. Kent by his side.__

“Is this a family meeting I’m not aware of?” He spoke up, startling everyone but Tim, who had been the only one to see him.

“Bruce, look!” Dick exclaimed having quickly recovered. “Tim has a new boyfriend.” 

The Ravenclaw felt a single drop of sweat running down his spine and practically heard Conner gulping down when Bruce looked at both of them with a dark face. “I do not approve”

“I will have to disagree with father this time.” Damian quickly replied. “I actually do approve Kent as a potential partner for Timothy.”

There was a very long moment of silence following this statement. If Tim was a little less in love with Conner he would have stopped seeing him after that.

“That settles it! If Damian likes him, he’s up to no good.” Jason finally stated what was going through almost everyone’s head, receiving a growl from the Slytherin.

“Wait,” Mr. Kent said while turning to Bruce. “What do you mean with you do not approve? You don’t think Conner is good enough for Tim?” He inquired and Tim swore that was the first time he saw Bruce flinching.

“I didn’t say that” He replied in a not so convincing tone.

“But he thought so” Damian whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and that did the trick, everyone started to talk at the same time, turning the room into a loud mess.

As the world collapsed in front of him, all Tim could hear was his own heart beating loudly in his chest. He felt his eyes burning and getting watery but swallowed the urge to cry back. Even though he was feeling beyond embarrassed, he made himself look at Conner’s astonished face and whispered: “Let’s get out of here.”

The Gryffindor nodded and held his hand before they sneaked out of the shop without being noticed. _Well, that was it,_ thought the Ravenclaw, it was good while it lasted, while he hoped and wished something deeper could happen between both of them. He couldn’t even blame Conner for not wanting him anymore, couldn’t even figure out why he would want him in the first place, to be honest.

Tim wished he could just Apparate away and avoid all the embarrassment, but he still had to tell Conner that everything was okay and hope that from now on, if their eyes ever met in a crowned hallway things wouldn’t be too awkward.

The Ravenclaw stopped and since they were still holding hands it made the other teen stop too. He sighed heavily, let go of Conner’s hand and met his worried gaze. “Look, I’m sorry our date was a disaster from the beginning,” He left a soft chuckle out because he could either laugh or cry and he wanted to keep the little bit of dignity he still had. “I understand that you don’t want to do this,” _whatever this was_ “Anymore. I’m not going to apologize for my brothers because they might be weird but I love them, well, not too much right now, but you know what I mean,” He shrugged and then said in a small voice: “I just hope we can still be friends.”

It was pretty hard to read Conner’s face while he was talking but suddenly his eyes went all soft and well, the Ravenclaw was confused. “Tim, baby, no…” He spoke in a soft and pained tone and it was probably too much for him too because he gave up looking for words and closed the distance between them, making their lips meet tenderly.

It lasted a lifetime and it also didn’t because seconds later the Gryffindor as pulling away and even though Tim was shocked and kind of worried his heart was going to burst out of his chest, he couldn’t help but reach forward to catch Conner in a deeper kiss, burying his hands in that dark hair he was dying to touch since forever.

_Merlin, Bart would be so proud of him!_

Tim kept his eyes shut and took everything he could. He didn’t really need to be a Ravenclaw to know that he would never forget the way Conner held his hips, the way their lips brushed and the feeling that moment would last for the rest of his life.

As much as he didn’t want to, he had to pull away to catch his breath and opened his eyes, letting them survey that gorgeous face he grew to love so much and finally met the Gryffindor’s gaze. Merlin, if he didn’t stop looking at Tim in that way they soon would be giving a damn show to the people around. But he still had to be sure so he asked with a shaky voice: “Aren’t you going to, you know, get a broom and fly as far as you can?”

Conner opened up his best smile and it was like the sun itself was shining over Tim. “Only if you come with me.” He answered and brought the Ravenclaw closer for a hug.

With his arms holding the Gryffindor tightly Tim couldn’t help but laugh.

If this really was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I have some not so great news and I'll try to summarize everything: I'm currently studying to be a flight attendant and I still have two months left to complete my course but I'll be having tests every two weeks and I need to study. Unfortunately, I haven't started to write the last three chapters so it will take me a very long time to update them but I promise I will not quit this work, ok?  
> It will take me a little bit longer to finish it but it will happen no matter what (unless I die, of course), I hope you don't give up reading, till next chapter!


	9. Sweet DRAKEams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conner re-read his letter a couple of times, wondering if he should just screw up the paper and start all over again but finally decided against it. He wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The chapter below is a very long one, you're welcome ;)

Conner yawned as soon as he woke up on that Sunday morning. He shifted a little underneath the blankets before memories of the day before came rushing into his mind and without any warning, his lips stretched in a big smile once he remembered the kiss he shared with Tim.

If he tried hard enough it was like he could still feel the light touch of the Ravenclaw’s lips against his own and the thought alone was enough to make his stomach itch and his smile grow even wider.

The weird look his roommate shot him wasn’t sufficient to claim his attention, but his tired voice did the trick: “I don’t know what you drank at six in the morning that made you smile like that, but please give me some.”

Chuckling softly, Conner turned to Jamie and grinned. “There’s no magic drink, mate. I just woke up feeling great today.”

It wasn’t really his style not to brag about something, but he kind of wanted to keep the moment he had with Tim to himself. Well, he was totally going to tell Cassie, but she didn’t count.

Besides, he was not lying. If just one kiss got him feeling that amazing he could only imagine what it would be like to wake up by his Ravenclaw’s side every day. Of course, he didn’t plan to keep it only in his imagination, the teen was determined to make it become true even if he had to deal with Tim’s whole crazy family.

“Well,” Jamie’s voice brought him to reality once again. “Just to think that we won’t have classes for the next few days is already enough to make me smile,” He yawned and then made his way to the bathroom, leaving a very grumpy Conner behind.

For the first time in his life the teen was not excited for Christmas holiday as it meant he was bound to spend the next three days away from his Ravenclaw.

The thought that he was going to have no classes did little to nothing to cheer him up and with a heavy sigh he got up to finish loading his trunk while thinking how the hell was he supposed to make it through the next few days.

OOOOO

Sometime later, being already dressed and finished with his trunk, Conner made his way to the Common Room but soon left to the Great Hall once he concluded Cassie was nowhere to be seen.

He shot a quick look at the Ravenclaw table on his way in and pouted when he found no trace of Tim or Bart there. He couldn’t say he was really surprised, somehow the duo always found a way to be late for all of the meals.

The teen sat down and started to help himself while noticing the Great Hall was a bit fuller than it would be on a Sunday morning due to the fact that most of the students would be soon leaving for the holidays, Conner being no exception.

The Gryffindor was starting to miss the sound of his own voice, having no one to talk to, when Cassie finally showed up. “Good morning,” He greeted once she sat down.

Cassie made a show out of yawning and stretching before answering: “Good morning.”

It wasn’t needed to be a wizard to notice the girl looked more sleepy than awake, so he patiently waited until she started to put some food on her plate before speaking. “Where were you yesterday? You totally disappeared.”

The girl stopped with a muffin halfway to her mouth and raised an eyebrow. “I told you I was going to hang out with some friends.”

Conner stared at her for a couple of seconds before he shook his head from side to side. “Cassie, you don’t have to be ashamed to admit that you were alone.”

“I wasn’t!” She shouted while waving the muffin around. “I have other friends beside you, Bart and Tim.

The boy snorted. “As if.”

Ok, he felt like he kind of deserved it when she threw the muffin at his face, but the kick she landed at his ankle was totally unnecessary. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” He quickly said before she decided to cause him any other kind of pain. Conner rubbed the sore spot on his forehead where he had just been hit and pouted. He decided to wait until she resumed her breakfast to speak again. “You won’t believe what happened yesterday.”

“What? You acted like an idiot as usual?”

Conner glared at her but seeing as the girl wasn’t paying attention he gave up and told her everything that happened the day before on his date.

“Oh, Merlin!” She breathed out by the time he was finished, her eyes open as wild as her mouth.

“Yep,” He agreed, saying everything out aloud did make it sound even weirder.

“If you two sneaked out of the store, who paid the bill?”

_What?_

“What? Who the hell cares, Cassie?”

The girl laughed loudly claiming the attention of some people around before slowly calming down. “You know, if I was in love with Tim I would be snogging him by now.”

“If you were snogging him you would be dead for touching my man,” He deadpanned with a dark stare.

Cassie started laughing loudly once again and not for the first time in the year Conner thought he desperately needed a new best friend.

“Okay, I guess it means you’re dating then,” She concluded with a smile.

The boy opened his mouth to say _yes, of course,_ but then remembered he hadn’t really asked Tim to be his boyfriend and that was what he told Cassie.

She blinked a couple of times. “What are you waiting for?” The word _idiot_ wasn’t used but was implied in her tone. “You like him, it’s clear as a day that he likes you too, stop wasting time and go for it,” He opened his mouth to protest bus she was quicker: “And do it today, if you take too long he might think that you didn’t like the kiss or something.”

After that Conner shut his mouth and decided two things. First: he could not get rid of Cassie when she gave him such good advice and second: he was definitely going to ask Tim to be his boyfriend today.

He just wasn’t quite sure of how he was going to do that.

OOOOO

Conner waited, waited and waited for Tim to show up for breakfast but he never did.

Truth be told he only had the chance to wait for about twenty minutes before Cassie dragged him to the Common Room but in his defence it did feel like a lifetime.

The teen stood by the fireplace while Cassie finished whatever she had to and then they finally followed to the Hogwarts grounds where the carriages were already starting to take the students to Hogsmeade Station. 

“Ok, here’s the plan: I’m going to board the carriage now, get to the train first and set a cabinet up for you to ask him,” Cassie explained quickly, already eyeing the vehicle approaching them.

Conner nodded to make it clear he had understood before he remembered something. “Cassie,” He called alarmed. “I didn’t get any rings.”

The girl shot him a half annoyed, half disbelieved look. “You’re a wizard, Conner. Cast a spell or something,” She snapped and then boarded the carriage.

Conner cursed his dumbness for 1)forgetting this little detail and 2)forgetting to bring his wand along with him.

_It’s alright,_ he tried to calm himself, _you got the looks, the charm, this awesome personality, Tim won’t even care about rings…_ Or so he hoped.

As the minutes went by the number of students around lessened to the point Conner started to fear he was going to be left behind if he didn’t hope in a carriage soon, he was about to convince himself that Tim was already on the train when the Ravenclaw seemed to appear running out of nowhere and only slowed down a few feet away from him.

The first thing Conner thought was: _Merlin, he looks so hot when he’s out of breath_ , and the second was: _I’ll make sure to kiss him breathless once he says yes._

He kept the distracting thoughts out of his mind though and reached for Tim’s hand. “Hey, I almost thought you were on the train. C’mon, we’re going to be left behind.”

He tried to pull the Ravenclaw but got too stunned by the surprisingly strong grip he had on his hand. Tim took a deep breath in. “We use the fireplace on Bruce’s office to go home,” He explained before trying once again to catch his breath. “I just came to say goodbye,” He finished and then hugged him.

Conner was quick to hug him back and immediately felt comforted by the warm embrace as if all of his worries and nervousness had just slipped away. To hell with the rings and the set up cabinet, he was going to ask Tim to be his boyfriend and he was going to do it **now**.

The Gryffindor slowly put some distance between them and held the other boy by the shoulders before looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes. “Tim, do you…”

“TIMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?” Was what Conner heard, although he was pretty sure it was not what came out of his mouth.

The Ravenclaw shot a quick look over his shoulder to see Mr. Grayson quickly approaching them before turning back to him. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” He apologized and looked expectantly at him, waiting for Conner to repeat himself.

He was going to ask again, he really was, but Mr. Grayson had such long legs and was nearing them so fast that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Although feeling bold, he still wasn’t bold enough to ask Tim to be his boyfriend in front of his older brother. “Do you think I can write to you?” He said instead.

Tim opened a soft smile. “I’ll hex you when we come back if you don’t.”

And with that, they shared one last quick hug before going their separate ways, Conner feeling completely heartbroken.

00000

By the time Conner arrived at home all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Sadly, life was anything but what he wanted at the moment so he had to sit down on the couch and get his belly full of pie while he answered all of Ma’s and Pa’s questions about Hogwarts.

He thought he would be able to hide in his room for the rest of the day but then Ma made him finish decorating the house which was a total bummer since he could not use magic out of school grounds and Clark had gone M.I.A.

The Gryffindor had just finished his chore when his older brother appeared again and requested his help to get some last minute things from the shop and Conner only said yes because he still had to buy presents for his friends. He was meant to do it sooner but he got too distracted by other things, besides that was an awesome opportunity to make Clark pay for everything.

When he got home again Conner whined all the way to his room, hoping it would keep everyone away and sent a longing look at his bed before he started wrapping his presents. Once he finished he got some paper, a pen and started to write a letter to Tim. He knew it had been just a couple of hours since he last saw him, but he was in love so whatever.

_Dear Future Prefect,_

_I hope you are having an amazing holiday, but not too amazing since I’m not there with you._

_I was meaning to write to you even sooner, but Ma and Pa kept me busy the whole day. Can you believe they made me decorate the whole house? Clark was supposed to help but the traitor vanished as soon as we got home. I can barely wait until he opens my present and sees that I bought a very grey and very boring pair of socks for him._

_I also bought you something, I was going to wait until we got back to school to tell you but I thought that if I let you know you would miss me even more. You’re probably wondering how I wasn’t sorted into Slytherin but I guess the Sorting Hat knew green just isn’t my color._

_I guess I don’t have much to tell you yet, I just really wanted to say that I’m missing you a lot already and Merlin, this sounds really embarrassing but, I want you to know that when I wake up I don’t think about the things I miss on Durmstrang anymore, I think about you._

_Miss you loads,_

_The Hottest Gryffindor to Ever Exist._

Conner re-read his letter a couple of times, wondering if he should just screw up the paper and start all over again but finally decided against it. He wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing.

00000

Conner kissed the stick of his new broom and sat it carefully against his wardrobe, where he knew it would be safe and sound from any danger. He took a couple of steps back and just stared at it. _Merlin, what a sight to see!_ And also a very good distraction from the fact that Tim hadn’t replied to his letter yet.

Yes, he knew it had been only one day but every minute away from his Ravenclaw seemed like an eternity. Sighing, he laid down on his bed and made himself comfortable to sleep after the eventful Christmas day.

The teen was starting to feel his eyelids drop when he was startled by a soft knock at the window. He got up quickly, certain that Krypto had finally found its way home and opened the window so the owl could pass, before shutting it down again due to the cold weather.

He turned to approach the bird before stopping dead on his tracks. “You’re not Krypto…” Whispered the Gryffindor once he spotted the unfamiliar black feathers that were so different from Krypto’s white ones. The owl watched him carefully and let a squeak out before it started to tremble and then grow.

Conner was about to reach for his broom to hit the animal with it when Tim appeared right where the bird was seconds ago. He watched with his mouth agape and blinked a couple of times before stuttering: “What? How… Did you?”

The Ravenclaw gave a hesitant smile. “I’m an Animagus. Surprise!” He exclaimed while opening his arms wide.

Conner kept looking for a while before he barked out a laugh and came close to wrap the Ravenclaw in a hug. Of course Tim was an Animagus, was there anything out there that he couldn’t do? “I wasn’t expecting it, but I’m so glad you came.” He whispered against his ear and then dragged the other boy so they could sit down closely on the bed.

“After I was promised a present, I had to,” Tim replied while shrugging.

“Don’t be shy, babe,” He teased, the pet name slipping easily off his mouth. “I know you came because you missed me.”

The Ravenclaw snorted and then hit Conner’s midsection with a package. “Dream on.”

Conner laughed feeling much like the idiot in love he was and unwrapped the package to see the newest Quidditch World Cup book he never shut up about. “Thanks, I love it.” He said with a giant smile.

Tim chose not to say anything and only made grabby hands to him, indicating he wanted his present now. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and grabbed it from the nightstand before handing it to him. He watched carefully as the boy opened it and inspected the HQ cover.

“What is a Batman?” He asked with a frown.

Conner chuckled a little, feeling glad he was able to introduce something new to the boy. “Read it first and then you can tell me what you think.”

Tim opened a small smile and then looked deep into his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll like it. Besides…” He shrugged. “I came mostly because I did miss you.” He admitted quietly.

The Gryffindor felt a familiar warmth spread through his body and touched Tim’s cheek before he leaned in to join their lips on a gentle kiss. Conner sucked on his bottom lip and was gladly granted with access which soon turned into a full make-out session with open-mouthed kisses. The teen slowly laid back using the arm he had wrapped around the Ravenclaw to bring him along and moaned being copied by Tim.

Merlin, was he glad for sending that letter.

Both teens were so deep into what they were doing that they didn’t notice how close they were off the edge of the bed and soon they fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Ouch!”

“Oh, crap!”

The Gryffindor was about to ask Tim if he was fine when they heard Clark’s voice coming from the other side of the door: “Conner?” He called.

They startled and looked at each other with panic. It was as if in that brief second their minds connected and they agreed that if Clark found Tim there he sure would send a letter to Bruce and both of them would be in deep crap. Faster than a snitch they got up, Tim grabbed his comic and crossed the window Conner had just opened.

Before Tim could turn into an owl and fly away the Gryffindor held his wrist and made sure to lock their gazes. It seemed crazy to do it now that the Ravenclaw was midway through his window in a haste to get away, but the moon was shining just in the right way and his heart was beating so fast he could not be held responsible for his actions. “Tim, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

The Ravenclaw’s eyes wined for a moment before he gave a blinding smile. “Yeah, sure!” He giggled and Conner could not help it, he leaned in and joined their lips once more in an awkward kiss since they were smiling so big.

“Conner, I’m coming in.” Clark warned.

“See you, babe,” He whispered and had just enough time to catch Tim’s cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink before he changed to an owl and fled away.

The Gryffindor quickly grabbed his pillow and threw it at the door hitting Clark, who had just tucked his face into the room, right on the face. “Why would you do that?” The man whined with a pout.

“You always ruin everything, Clark!” The teen snapped and grabbed a random shoe to throw at him. He didn’t need to do so because apparently his older brother got the message and disappeared. Why Clark had to be so… Clarckly?

Unable to stay mad for very long, since Santa Claus had just granted him with a boyfriend, Conner came closer to the door to retrieve his pillow and heard his brother’s voice asking someone: “Was I that moody when I was a teenager?”

The teen started to laugh loudly and threw himself on the bed while hugging the pillow close to his chest.

Merlin, life was pretty awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've heard they're calling Jon 'Superboy'...  
> Where's Kon though?  
> Please don't tell me he died, please!


	10. Can I Get an ALLENlujah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Having barely turned into his human form, his heart did a backflip when his bedroom lights - that he had left off so everyone would think he was sleeping -, suddenly went on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I was done with this. I did too, but here I am!

Tim could bet he was the happiest owl in the whole world while he flew his way back home. He just couldn’t believe Conner had asked him to be his boyfriend, even though they had kissed after the date fiasco the Ravenclaw didn’t think he’d want to put up with his crazy family.

The teen sighed mentally once he crossed his bedroom window and landed next to the bed. _His crazy family…_ He thought sadly. Tim had no idea of how he was going to tell them but he was sure it would be hell.

Having barely turned into his human form, his heart did a backflip when his bedroom lights - that he had left off so everyone would think he was sleeping -, suddenly went on.

“Good evening, Timothy,” Damian greeted when the teen turned to see the kid casually leaning on the wall. “Do you mind to tell me where were you?”

With his eyes still open-wide, Tim gave the only answer his brain could muster to Damian’s creep antics: “Ahn?”

The Slytherin shrugged and put his hand on the doorknob. “Or maybe you would rather tell father instead…”

The fake indifference on Damian’s voice seemed to slap the sense back into his brain and Tim was quick to whisper-shout: “Wait!” Taking by the way Bruce had reacted at the tea-shop the Ravenclaw had no intentions to let him know about his relationship before Conner and he were married and living at least two countries away from the man. “Do you remember Conner?”

On the few seconds that followed the question Tim made up a thousand of lies to tell the kid, but in the end, he convinced himself that if Damian ever found out he had been lied to, his wrath would be worse than any truth could ever be.

The Slytheryn crossed his arms and tilted his head up. “You mean Kent? Of course I do!”

Tim did find the assurance in his tone a little bit weird, it was not like Damian to pay attention to someone he had met as briefly as he did Conner, but being desperate to save his neck the teen decided to pay no mind to it. “So… I went to his house and he asked me to be his boyfriend.

A small, almost imperceptible smile appeared on the kid’s face, making it look almost… happy? “And I presume you said yes to his request.”

The teen was so not used to see such a content expression on his brother’s face that he had to sit down on the bed when he felt his knees going weak, barely managing to let out a ‘yes’ in the process.

“You have no need to worry, Timothy. Your secret is safe with me,” He made a move to leave but turned around before doing so. “And if you need anything, please, let me know.” The kid asked and just then left the room quietly.

“Ok?” The Ravenclaw whispered to the closed door.

As much as the thought pained him, Tim was starting to believe he had ran into a tree after leaving his room and everything that happened after that was just a dream his delusional mind was having while he lay somewhere on the cold snow.

It sure explained Conner asking him out and, against all odds, Damian finally learning to use the word _please._

OOOOO

The morning after the talk was a really stressful one for Tim. Although Damian had promised to keep his mouth shut, the teen couldn’t help but watch him closely, expecting the kid to blow everything up at any moment.

It never happened though. Damian kept true to his promise and didn’t spare a single glance at his direction that could be considered suspicious, which was relieving but also just reinforced his theory that the night before wasn’t real.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion and just when Tim was about to snap with Dick and his endless talk about nothing at all, it was time to use the fireplace to go back to Hogwarts.

The process was pretty much always the same: say goodbye to Alfred, appear on Bruce’s office and then blend in the crowd that had just arrived at school.

The Ravenclaw was hoping to catch his friends before they had to sit down for dinner, but the fact that he was not as tall as he could be made it pretty hard to find them among the flow of people. Having no option but to accept his limitation, he made his way to the Great Hall and kept alert to find Bart.

He soon spotted the wild auburn hair and approached quickly, giving his friend no warning before plopping down next to him.

“This seat is taken…” Bart started to say and turned to face him, his bored expression being soon replaced by a stunning smile. “Tim! I missed you so much.” He said and then caught him on a tight embrace.

Letting a soft chuckle out, Tim hugged his friend back. They had been apart for less than a week but it sure felt like an eternity. “I missed you too.”

They parted and Bart’s smile gave place to an annoyed face. “You should start taking the train with us, Cassie bugged me the whole way here!” He rolled his eyes and then shrugged. “Conner was weird, though. He stayed quiet the whole ride and had that stupid look on his face.”

Before Tim could ask his friend what he meant with stupid, the principal got up and started his speech. Unlike the previous years, he paid no mind to it and let his gaze wander over the Gryffindor table. 

He started with the very left where the first-years seemed to feed off every principal’s word. The Ravenclaw was pretty sure Conner wouldn’t be there since he always complained that hanging out with the kids would make him look totally uncool. A smile appeared on his face once he recalled the memory before he resumed his pursuit.

Just like the first time, Tim caught nice – no, scratch that, _amazing_ – blue eyes staring at him and all he could do was stare back while his heart raced like a Nimbus inside of his chest. The winning smile along with the wink the Gryffindor sent his way was enough to make his lips stretch into a big smile and he thought: _oh yeah, last night was totally real._

Their eye contact was broken when Cassie pushed Conner’s shoulder and started to send air kisses to the Ravenclaw. Conner pushed the girl back and Tim shook his head from side to side with fond while both Gryffindors engaged in a meaningless fight.

Soon the principle clapped his hands and the tables were filled with all types of delicious food. Tim spent the whole dinner listening to what Bart did in the summer and exchanging loving gazes with _**his**_ _\- Oh Merlin, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! –_ boyfriend.

Being more than excited to be close to Conner, he finished eating pretty soon and had to wait for excruciating slowly minutes until his best friend was done. The Gryffindor duo had just exited the Great Hall when Tim and Bart got up to do just the same.

Conner and Cassie were talking a little further on the highway and the sight of the boy’s strong build was enough to make Tim’s hands sweat and his stomach do all kind of turns. Conner raised his eyes and their gazes met, the blinding smile he opened being more than enough to send the Ravenclaw’s nervousness away and be replaced by happiness and love.

“Hey there, handsome,” The Gryffindor greeted while embracing his waist with his amazing arms.

Forgetting about everyone and everything that was around, Tim looked into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen and cupped Conner’s face lovingly. “Hello, boyfriend,” He greeted back, holding his smile back so his boyfriend could kiss his lips properly.

They parted slowly but kept close, lost into each other’s eyes.

And they’d probably stay like that for a very long time if it wasn’t for Cassie’s heavy exhale and Bart’s loud squeal. They turned their heads to see their best friend’s wearing similar shocked expressions.

The girl raised her index finger slowly to point at them and opened her mouth a couple of times before finally finding her voice: “Did you just…”

When the sentence was left incomplete, Bart was quick to add in a whisper: “Kiss?”

Neither Conner or Tim had the opportunity to answer because in the next second they were caught in a tight group hug that lasted for a short but still awkward time.

“Oh, Merlin, that’s awesome!” Cassie happily shouted once she stepped away but then made a face. “But also a little gross, so avoid doing that while we’re around.”

Bart nodded his head seeming to be caught in a state between wonder and disbelief before focusing on Tim. “I can’t believe you’ll finally be able to stop crying over your crush on him.”

“Bart!” Tim exclaimed. Although Conner’s arms got tighter around him as to say he didn’t need to, he still couldn’t help but feel mortified.

“You think that’s embarrassing?” Cassie inquired him and then turned to the other Ravenclaw. “Conner practically begged Mr. Kent to convince him,” She pointed a finger at Tim, “To become his tutor.”

Conner shouted a _what the hell Cassie?’_ at the same time Bart laughed loudly and hooked his arm with the girl’s. “No way! I need details.”

Tim watched them walk away briefly before turning his sight to his boyfriend’s pouty face. It was kind of hard to believe Conner had gone through all that trouble just to talk to him, but Merlin was he glad he had done so. The Ravenclaw bravely resisted the desire to kiss those lips and caressed his face. “Why do we keep them around again?” He whispered.

The pout was replaced by that wonderful smile that never failed to make the Ravenclaw’s heart beat faster. “They make us look better,” He whispered and then cornered Tim against the wall to capture his lips in a deep, hot kiss.

They were so engaged in their makeout session that they _almost_ didn’t hear Cassie shouting: “And for the love of Merlin, stop snogging!”

They didn’t.

OOOOO

The first Quidditch game between the Griffyndor and Slytherin team of the year had just ended and while Tim and Bart made their way out of the pitch the former just couldn’t hide his excitement.

“And did you see how many times he scored, Bart? Did you?” The raven-headed asked, receiving only a grunt as an answer. “I bet he’s the best Chaser in the whole world!” He kept talking with a dreamy face, once again hearing a grunt as a reply. “He’ll be in the national team in no time! I know it!” When once more all Bart offered to the conversation was a grunt, Tim stopped on his track and turned to the other Ravenclaw. “What’s wrong?”

Bart kept his arms crossed and the annoyed look on his face. “I wish you would go on a second without talking about Conner. I mean, a new mole appeared on my neck and you didn’t even comment on it because you’re too busy talking about your boyfriend.”

While Tim tried to take a look at what he was sure to be the smallest mole to ever exist and come up with a reply to the outburst, he felt a presence behind him. The teen turned and came face to face with Stephanie’s judgmental glare.

“Are my ears playing a prank on me or did I hear the word boyfriend?” She asked slowly.

“And now that.” Tim heard Bart complain from behind him.

Tim didn’t really feel like Stephanie had any place to be mad at him after the last time they saw one another. If he could recall perfectly – _and he could_ – she had totally threw him under the bus with Conner. So yeah, maybe he was blankly staring back at her because he was a little mad.

From the corner of his eye he caught the familiar silhouette of Cassandra Kane, a girl from the same year and house as him that he had recently came to know and adore, and waved at her with all the intention to ignore Stephanie completely. “Hey, Cass! Are you free to work on our assignment later?” When she smiled at him and nodded - she wasn’t very talkative, which was a nice change from what he was used – he gave a big smile. “See you on the library then!”

He turned back to the Hufflepuff to keep playing the game of ‘I Can See You, But I’m Not Talking to You’ – and also to avoid Bart’s wrath – but was surprised to notice that the girl was following Cass’ every move with her eyes. Tim wasn’t sure, but he thought the girls was drooling a little.

“ Who is that goodness and why haven’t we been introduced yet?” She asked no one in particular before holding his shoulders tightly. “Look, Tim, I helped you with Conner, you own me!”

The Ravenclaw heard Bart snort loudly and felt like charming some sense into the girl’s head because that was not how things happened at all. He was going to do just that, really, but then he remembered that thanks to Steph he had gotten to know Conner’s name and even if she had nothing to do with that, he would never refuse to help a friend.

Even if it was a very annoying one like Stephanie.

Tim sighed heavily. “Why don’t you stop by the library later?”

“Are you serious?” She lunged forward and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you! I need to go and get ready, see you later!” Steph waved at him and run to the castle faster than he could replay.

“See?” Bart inquired even angrier than before. “Not even Stephanie pays any attention to me anymore! She didn’t insult me once!” He whined sadly. 

The broken tone of his friend shattered his heart and in the next second, he was squeezing the life out of the auburn-head with a hug. Maybe he was paying too much attention to Conner and making Bart feel left out. As hard as it sounded he was going to try and talk a lot less about the Gryffindor, he had a lot of time to daydream about his boyfriend during Divination classes anyway.

He stepped away and was about to suggest some ‘best friend alone time’ when a pair of strong arms embraced him from behind and a kiss was delivered to his cheek.

“Hey handsome,” His boyfriend whispered huskily, almost making the Ravenclaw forget all of his plans. Conner hugged his shoulders with one arm and used his free hand to point to a guy Tim hadn’t noticed until then. “I don’t think I ever introduced you guys to Jaime, he’s my roommate.”

The good-looking boy smiled widely at them. “Hey, nice to meet you.”

Tim greeted him back and shot a look to Bart, praying he wouldn’t act like a jerk to Conner’s friend because he was in a sour mood. For the second time in that day, Tim was surprised when he looked to one of his friends.

Bart had a shy – what was totally unusual from his friend - smile on his face and looked mostly at the ground before waving at Jaime. “Hi,” He whispered.

Tim looked between his best friend and Jaime before letting his head fall against his boyfriend’s strong chest. He had a feeling he was going to hear a lot about Jaime in the near future.

And he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can barely keep my eyes open now so I'm sorry for any mistakes this note and the end of the chapter might have. I won't be surprised if I open this tomorrow and all I see is: kjcdvuvdchbdcjudcno.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, see you in the next chapter? Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write the whole story before posting it but I was kind of losing my motivation so I decided to share it and see if the pressure to finish it makes me work harder.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
